


30 Day OTP Porn challenge - Thorki and Hiddlesworth

by thorduna



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been posting these only on tumblr so far, but since I already have a few done, I figured it was time to move them here. Based on <a href="http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge">this list</a>.<br/>Mostly Thor/Loki with the occasional Hiddlesworth.<br/>Unbetad and not done in order.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masterpost

OTP porn challenge masterpost

Chapter 2: 26. Sex at work/school/ancestral home/other wildly inappropriate location – Thor/Loki, rough sex, post-Avengers

Chapter 3: 17. Masturbation – Thor/Loki implied, pre-Thor

Chapter 4: 10. Explaining a kink to their partner – Thor/Loki, mentions of roleplay, mentions of implied sexual violence, post-Avengers

Chapter 5: 2. Awkward sex – Thor/Loki, extremely stupid crack, arranged marriage

Chapter 6: 28. Spanking – Thor/Loki, consensual spanking, fingering, pre-Thor

Chapter 7: 19. Oral sex – Hiddlesworth, failed attempt at roleplay

Chapter 8: 5. Nipple play – Thor/Loki, semi-public sex, teasing, Dark world canon-divergence

Chapter 9: 12. First time they have sex – Thor/Loki, implied threesome, pre-Thor

Chapter 10: 24. Roleplaying – Hiddlesworth, roleplaying as Thor/Loki

Chapter 11: 9. Double penetration – Thor/Loki, clones, post-Avengers

Chapter 12: 1. Anal sex – Thor/Loki, post-Dark world

Chapter 13: 1. Body fluids - Thor/Loki, vague pre-Thor, watersports (pissing)


	2. Masterpost

_Thor/Loki, rough sex, post-Avengers_

 

All things considered, it was not a smart move to throw a party at the Avengers Mansion, no matter how sophisticated, invitation only, personal-scan-upon-arrival it was. The security levels were way down and that was a fact.

 

Thor is having fun, in a midgardian sense of the word. There was a great deal of things on Earth that he grew to enjoy, customs he took as his own easily, but the mortal way of celebrating wasn't one of them. Everything was too fragile around here, people and objects alike, for him to let go and make merry in the way he was used to, with drinking and feasting, dancing, shouting and fighting. He missed it, but he could make do. With a tiny champagne glass that was about as sturdy as an eggshell in his hand, he was making his way around the filled foyer, dressed in a suit instead of his armour and talked politely to the attendees, his skin occasionally growing too warm under their stares and as a result of the way they spoke to him. He was used to respect, admiration, he had been a prince all his life after all, but there was something odd in the way mortals treated 'public figures'.

 

He disentangles himself from a group of fashion designers who went from a conversation about cheese to trying to rope Thor into modelling a line of clothing for them in about three minutes and tries to slip away for a moment. He curses silently as an arm is gently hooked on his own and somebody slips beside him, falling into step with him easily.

 

“So, showing off your body in underclothes. That's what the mortals want you to do now?”

 

“Loki,” Thor groans. His brother is beside him, dressed in a perfectly fitting suit and looking more comfortable in it than Thor could ever imagine being in his own.

 

“Hello, brother. Can you imagine I had to sneak in here? I am deeply wounded that I was not invited.”

 

Thor doesn't really want to play this game and he stays silent, watching carefully all the guests. None of them seems to see Loki, otherwise panic would be unavoidable.

 

“I am not visible to them, in a manner of speaking, but it is not ideal to be in company of someone who is. Shall we move somewhere more private?” Loki whispers to him, pressing their sides together. Thor complies of course, because he needs to get Loki away from the innocent people he could so easily hurt.

 

Loki walks through the mansion as if he knew it perfectly and Thor shakes his head in dread. His brother very likely has been here before. His magic is superior to even the best technology, mostly because it's _different_. As usual, Loki doesn't let on what he can do.

 

They end up in the small-ish kitchen that is right now completely deserted, as it is a part of the living quarters that are off-limits and all the refreshments are provided by a catering company. Thor wonders how their lives have changed so quickly; none of this is familiar. The place is odd to them after spending the centuries of their lives in such a different environment. Their clothes are foreign too and yet they both don them. And they face each other as enemies instead of friends and brothers.

 

“Why are you here, Loki?” he asks uselessly.

 

Loki walks around the room, taking in the décor, picking up a utensil which use he isn't too clear about and then he laughs, shrugging.

 

“Why am I here? Well, obviously, I couldn't miss this. The mighty Avengers, opening their shielded home. It was like an invitation to me. But it's... so tedious. I imagined myself attacking you here, with the mortal _sheep_ waiting for slaughter. And it just seems so predictable. So you can relax. I am not here to harm anyone.”

 

Thor sighs. He believes Loki is telling the truth, but it gives him no joy. He opens the fridges and is relived to find a bottle of strong liquor there. It's vodka that Natasha has brought from a mission. Crispy clear taste and very potent. He pours two shots and hands one to Loki.

 

They tip their glasses in salute, but stay silent. Thor downs his own, seeing Loki do the same without hesitation. It takes three more drinks until he is brave enough to speak again.

 

“If you don't wish you fight, what is it that you want?”

 

Loki trains a meaningful glare at him before he is even done asking the question and he almost blushes, suddenly feeling silly.

 

They drink two more shots before they finally reach for each other.

 

Thor somehow hates the suit Loki is wearing and he tears at it viciously until nothing but stripes of fabric are hanging from Loki's ankles, held in place by his shoes. His own clothing he discards just as quickly, throwing his shirt and jacket away carelessly and dropping his pants with embarrassing speed.

 

They are in a fierce, violent embrace, kissing as if it was a battle and coming from it just as bloody. Thor's desire flares, fed further by frustration and bitterness and fear. He has Loki firmly in his arms, pressing their naked bodies and plundering his brother's mouth with his tongue.

 

“You dare?” Thor murmurs against Loki's swollen lips. “You dare come here? Give yourself to me?”

 

“Of course I dare,” Loki pants into his chest and strokes his cock. “You are incapable of truly striking against me. You would never reveal me. Never overpower me.”

 

Thor rages because it is true. He grasps Loki's hair and tears his head backwards, biting his neck until there is blood flowing into his mouth, tasting like heady wine. Loki presses against him, crying out softly, his body a mass of shivering energy that won't let Thor be still. He lets go and falls to his knees, grasping Loki's hips with a bruising force and he mouths the length of Loki's cock before opening his mouth and taking the tip in. The whimper Loki lets out soothes him and he thinks clearly again as he laves the head with his tongue and slowly starts sucking it down. His brother tastes like musk and salt and rosemary and his taste-buds sing, sending waves of saliva out of his mouth and over the flesh he is sucking on.

 

“Oh, Thor,” Loki laughs breathlessly above him, trying and failing to fuck into Thor's mouth; Thor has a too firm grip on his hips for that. “If your _guests_ could see you now. Sucking the cock of your enemy on your knees. Like a whore.”

 

Thor bites the tip of Loki's cock so hard that Loki cries out in a shrill voice and doubles over.

 

“You pay too much mind of what they think,” Thor says, abandoning Loki's hurting cock to nuzzle his balls. “They have so much words. You are still my brother no matter what happens in this realm.”

 

He gets up and can't resist the urge to shake Loki by his shoulders as he would a screaming child.

 

“I fight you because you make me. But I still love you. Don't insult me by denying it simply because you are angry with me.”

 

Loki stares at him for a second too long, his eyes serious as they search for a sing of deception. Then he giggles.

 

“Of course. You still have these _lovely_ ideas. I almost forgot.”

 

Thor growls. He takes Loki's mouth again, pressing it firmly open with his tongue to taste inside it, finding the unmistakable flavour of his brother beneath the strong alcohol. His hands meanwhile roam freely over Loki's bare body, pinching and kneading the flesh and soft skin. He relishes in every moan and whimper and forced breath that his brother lets out. When he feels he's had enough, he pulls off, grasping Loki by his hair to prevent any gleeful interruption that he has grown to expect. He looks around the room quickly and then backs them both towards the dining table, finding it suitable for his needs.

 

“Is this what you came here for, brother?” he breaths into Loki's ear and touches his cock teasingly.

 

“Your answer lies in the grasp of your fingers, you fool,” Loki pants in response and Thor already knows what it means. His hand slips away from Loki's cock and travels behind his balls into the crease of his cheeks. What he finds there is warm and slick and loose; Loki is ready for him.

 

“And you speak to me about _decency,_ ” he spits, pressing his eager mouth to Loki's cheek and slides a finger into Loki's hole. “You infiltrate enemy base with the simple goal of getting your ass fucked. I believe, dear brother, it makes _you_ the whore.”

 

He turns Loki around forcibly, pushing him to lie against the table with his backside presented. He holds himself by the base of his cock, ready to fuck in, when Loki speaks again.

 

“Maybe we are both too harsh judging the other. I can't stop wanting you and you certainly can't stop wanting me. Makes us even.”

 

With this final admission, Thor is left unhinged. He plunges two of his fingers into Loki's hole, still holding his cock close to the entrance, and feels the welcoming wetness. It's heavenly.

 

“Damn it, Thor!” Loki croaks under him, sprawled on the flat, smooth surface, his hands trying to find a purchase until he finally stretches his arms far enough to grasp the other end of the table, holding onto it firmly. Thor looks at the polished wood for a second, remembering the many meals he's had there with the Avengers, sharing sleepy breakfasts and rich lunches with them. He doubts he could ever eat here freely again, but he doesn't regret it as he finds Loki's hole with the head of his cock and pushes in. Loki moans under him and he responds in kind, driven to mad pleasure by the warm, tight heat and he thrusts in with abandon, pushing Loki against the table with each jolt of his hips. He plants his hands firmly on Loki's back, right at his shoulder blades, and fucks strong and hard. No matter how many times he does this, it's always shocking and good; the heat and the tightness overwhelm him. Loki is sprawled beneath him, legs spread wide and planted firmly on the floor, his upper body pressed to the surface of the table and he moans and cries out. His face might be half pressed to the table, hiding, but Thor can still see the desperate scrunch of Loki's face, his yearning expressions as he picks up the speed of his fucking and presses his cock more firmly into Loki. His brother takes it all, even as the furniture beneath them squeaks and protests, pushing his ass against Thor's thrusts and moaning and crying out in pleasure. Thor is almost gone when he reminds himself to stop and he winds his arms beneath Loki's chest and pulls him up a little to get a good grasp of his cock. He jerks Loki of roughly, squeezing his brother firmly and it feels like nothing else in the world, this revelry of making Loki scream. It's perfect. He drives his cock in hard in the way he is _almost_ sure that hits Loki’s pleasure spot and according to the sounds his brother makes, he is not wrong. He increases the speed of his hand and breathes in the missed scent of Loki's skin. His knuckles are being scraped on the wood harshly, but he doesn’t have it in him to stop of slow down, not with the needy whines Loki is letting out.

 

“Thor... fuck!” Loki cries beneath him and Thor pulls out, almost against his better judgement. He squeezes his cock at the base firmly and the sigh beneath him is almost unreal. Loki, spread out open and vulnerable, with his pale skin so sweet and tempting. Despite that, he doesn’t hesitate, he grasps Loki's shoulders and hips and turns him around, pressing his back against the surface and watches his brothers face as his legs fall apart automatically, welcoming Thor’s form in between. He takes Loki's cock into his fists, stroking him lovingly as he guides his own cock in between Loki's cheeks and fucks him anew with a force. Loki's legs tighten around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

“Brother,” Thor murmurs, biting the flesh he can reach – nipples and stomach and neck.

 

“Thor!” comes the screaming response and he can feel the bucking desire under him; Loki is fucking himself on his cock with pleasure, moaning and thrusting his cock into Thor's fist. Finally, the friction is too much for Thor to bear and he comes, spilling hard into Loki, fucking as long as it is possible for him before his cock is too soft and too sensitive to go on. He works his hand furiously over Loki until he too finally gives in and coats Thor's fist with warm come, crying out undeniably.

 

Thor lies slumped over his brother's resting form for a while, catching his breath. Then Loki pushes him off, standing up and cladding himself in a brand new suit with a click of his fingers.

 

“Well, I suppose the Avengers do know how to throw a party,” he says, unnecessarily righting his clothes. Thor doesn't bother with any pretence and simply leans naked against the table. He watches Loki intently, because despite the clothes he has put on, Loki is flushed and his hair is dishevelled. There is no denying that he is fucked out.

 

“I think you are giving them too much credit, brother.”

 

Loki shrugs, running fingers through his hair.

 

“I wouldn't say so. I know I certainly will be enjoying the idea of them eating on this-” he jerks his head towards it “- table for a while now.”

 

Thor flinches at that and eyes the room with guilt and yet it's sort of artificial. He has to remind himself he should feel it instead of it being natural.

 

He opens his mouth to say something, to convince Loki that he doesn't need an _invitation_ to seek Thor out, but his brother is already leaving, giving Thor a mocking tilt of the head and walking away.

 

“Loki!”

 

Loki stops but doesn't turn.

 

“Be well.”

 

 


	3. 17. Masturbation

_Thor/Loki implied, voyeurism, pre-Thor_

 

Considering he is a force of nature, a fearsome god capable of destroying realms, Thor is laughably predictable in Loki's eyes. Even now, as he watches from a shadowed balustrade with an illuminated dining hall in perfect view, Loki can see the tell-tales of Thor's body posture and gestures. He is surrounded by men, comrades in arms, and he speaks to them both seriously and in jest, but his laughter is forced and he fidgets unwittingly. He doesn't wish for company. There is tension in his neck and arms, a longing for rest and unwinding. Loki smiles and glides away, unnoticed. There is a place he needs to be.

 

Invisible and unmoving, he stands in the corner of Thor's room. Over the years, he has found many ways to watch Thor undiscovered, starting with something as simple as slipping under the bed when he was a boy. As his magical abilities improved, his options widened. Now he can shield himself perfectly from any sight. All that is left to do then is find himself a spot in advance and stay out of the way of accidental bumping with the object of his... surveillance.

 

He doesn't need to wait long. Thor comes in, closing the door behind himself with a bit of force and sighs with relief. He undresses as he walks towards the bed, shucking off the few pieces of armour he wears and then his tunic and trousers. When he throws himself on the bed (a tad dramatically in Loki's opinion), he simply stays there for a few minutes lying face down, limbs spread wide as he fell and Loki begins to worry Thor will fall asleep. His fears are chased away by a minute twitching of Thor's hips. It's a small movement, but Loki notices. Thor is thrusting away lightly at the sheets and Loki shivers, imagining the lazy, unfocused pleasure of such action. His knows it well because he sometimes indulges in it too. Thor doesn't stop there, thankfully, and he rolls onto his back, maintaining his eagle spread posture. His face is passive, but Loki knows it won't be so for long. His eyes travel down to watch Thor's cock instead. It's a bit plump already, but not hard. That also will be fleeting.

 

Thor throws one arm carelessly over his chest, bending it so that his fingers can reach his nipples and rubs them. It's an off-handed action and he doesn't pay it much attention. His other hand aims straight for his cock. Loki thinks it's a shame. He has witnessed Thor fucking many women and even some men and his brother is always a generous, wonderful lover, paying attention to the bodies of his partners, kissing and almost worshipping (the word sounds bitter to Loki) them and yet he does not extend the courtesy to himself. Loki would very much like to teach him how. Touch and lick every patch of skin and make Thor yearn for it so much that he would later wish to recreate the feeling himself.

 

But as it is, Thor takes his cock in one hand and strokes himself with practised skill. Loki takes a risk and steps forward; he wants to see better. Thor has a perfect grip on himself, his fist going all the way down to touch the curls on his belly and then upwards to squeeze the reddening head. Loki wishes he was close enough to catch the scent of the glistening precome that he can see even from this distance. But he resists, the risk is too great. Thor has good instincts and he might catch the presence in his vicinity should Loki get too close.

 

After a while, Thor's other hand joins the first and he presses the palm against his balls, not stopping his rhythm. His knees jerk a little and raise in the air as he finds purchase on his heels. Loki hungrily turns his attention to his brother's face and finds a tempting mixture of pleasure and tension there; mouth opened lightly, sucking in air, eyes firmly closed and a deep frown creasing the god's forehead. Loki smiles, fond. It's an expression that he has mastered both bringing forward and chasing away. Then his smile fades away because he has never done it in this context. And probably never will, but he doesn't want to think about that now. He has a feast for his eyes laid out in front of him and he means to gorge until he can take no more.

 

There is a bit of sweat in Thor's loins and in the V of his hips. Loki follows the trails to where a different kind of wetness starts; Thor's cock is drenched with precome. Loki has never seen anything like it in another man, certainly not himself, but he supposes that's Thor. Over-abundance of everything.

 

His pace is rapid now and his palm strokes smoothly without hesitation. It might seem that the curve of his other hand is ready to stove off his orgasm where it lays against the root of his cock, fingers touching balls, but Loki doubts it will happen. Thor is too desperate. On Loki's part, he would wish that the moment be prolonged and yet he will be more than happy to watch Thor's quick, unstoppable spiral over the edge. And that's exactly what happens; Thor's grasp grows tighter and he arches his back as if offering himself to the mercy of his own hand (and _oh, if only that could be me, my hand, my mouth, my ass,_ Loki thinks) and works himself to orgasm with brutal strokes. His come is thick and it flies high, splattering Thor's chest and the bedding all around. Thor squeezes himself until his cock stops pulsing. Loki always enjoys watching the way it strains and reddens when Thor comes, growing into its limit. He knows for a fact that it makes people scream, should it happen inside their bodies. He wants that too.

 

Thor is coming down from his rush, breathing calming and he almost melts into the bed, the tension finally all gone. Some time later, he seems to have found the strength or conviction to get up. This is Loki's cue – Thor is going to wash up in his private bath and Loki can take the cover of running water and slip from the door.

 

*

 

Thor turns the facet on and braces himself against the basin, listening intently. Once he hears the door click almost imperceptibly, he straightens out and begins washing himself. Then he spits out blood into the drain and rinses his mouth until the water is only pink and then finally clear and the bites on his tongue and cheeks heal. He has secrets to maintain even if his privacy is not his own. He doesn't mind too much, because in his head, he is free to scream whatever he wishes as he finds his pleasure.

 

_Loki!_


	4. 10. Explaining a kink to their partner

_Thor/Loki, mentions of roleplay, mentions of implied sexual violence, post-Avengers_

 

“You realize this could go very badly.”

 

“I do, which is why I am talking to you instead of just doing it.”

 

This line of logic threatens to unleash a massive headache on Thor's part. But his brother is wearing a giddy, reassured smile, tapping his foot lightly where he is spread over the sofa.

 

“I will agree to this if you explain to me why you want it. I know you, brother, and this... I do not see the appeal.”

 

“It's very unlike me, isn't it?” Loki smiles even wider. “That's the point.”

 

“Are you trying to find more reasons to despise the mortals by subjecting yourself to the very worst of their behaviour?”

 

At this, Loki's smile fades and he straightens out, facing Thor fully.

 

“This has nothing to do with the mortals. I could do this on any realm. This is about you and me.”

 

Loki's suggestion, one that he gleefully related to Thor just minutes before, makes him very uncomfortable and also a little excited. Loki wishes to temporarily strip himself of his powers (Thor means to question Loki long and hard on the workings of such spell) and venture into parts of the city of Las Vegas (New York is 'useless' for this endeavour. Too many residing Avengers.) that are infamous for high occurrence of crime. He is confident that he will easily get himself into trouble - and that's a point that can hardly be argued with. Thor, however, will be watching, following Loki the whole time and then when the time is right and before any real harm comes to Loki, he will sweep in and save him, apparently earning himself a long night of grateful sex.

 

Thor is baffled that an idea like this came from Loki's brain. Loki hates being saved. He hates being helpless. He hates being in debt.

 

Loki can see his doubt and gets up to join Thor on the chair where he has been sitting, sliding into his lap, soothing him with light kisses on the neck. Thor almost wants to forget this foolish idea, pull Loki into tight embrace and fuck him until he can't think about these plots anymore. Loki doesn't let him though.

 

“Imagine what I will be feeling as I walk down the dark alley with shadows moving all around, seeping bad intentions...” he whispers into Thor's ear.

 

“Fear. Anger,” Thor suggests. Loki's fingers slide into his hair and play with it absent-mindedly.

 

“Hm, perhaps, yes. More fear than anger, given my lack of means to defend myself. But you are missing one detail.”

 

Thor rests his forehead on Loki's shoulder, already feeling his own protectiveness flare as he pictures the situation. Is that what Loki wants? To be protected? Is sounds silly, but he tries.

 

“You will know I am coming.”

 

Loki purrs into his ear.

 

“Exactly.”

“Do you want me to hurt the culprits? Is that it?” He is conflicted about that. Undoubtedly whoever should decide to attack or rob Loki is a criminal, but Thor cannot harm them, merely hand them over to mortal authorities.

 

“No,” Loki sounds a bit impatient and frustrated now. “I... Thor, it's the simple fact that I will be out there, in your mercy.”

 

Thor doesn't like this answer. Is this to be a simple trust exercise then? Aren't they past this? He tenses and opens his mouth, ready to push Loki off his lap and reject this foolishness. Loki stops him with a finger on his lips.

 

“I _know,_ without a shadow of doubt that you will come. When I am out there, it will be nothing but a small, pointless game. The weight of this lies in me going out in the first place. Letting you save me.”

 

They stare at each other for a while and with every drop of understanding falling in Thor's heart beats faster and it's joy that curses through his veins. Loki meanwhile is clenching his jaw, nervous. It took him a lot to admit this. But he finishes what he started.

 

“I will not be thinking whether or not you will come. I will be looking forward to you coming.”

 

Thor nods and kisses Loki with frenzy.

 

“Then we shall do it.” He bites Loki's earlobe. “I will rain fire on whoever tries to hurt you and then I will take you with me, flying through the storm.”

 

“Yes,” Loki moans and presses closer to Thor, urging him on with minutes tremors of his body.

 

“I will take you some place safe where nobody can touch you, cannot even lay their unworthy eyes on you. I will strip every piece of clothing off you and throw you in my bed and worship you and kiss you and fuck you until you scream. And then I will do it again until you are hoarse and silent. You will be _mine_.”

 

“Fuck, yes...” Loki pants, thrusting against Thor's hips. “I want it. Nobody could-”

 

He stutters there, mouthing desperately at Thor's jaw.

 

“Just you.”

 

And Thor understands.

 

 


	5. 2. Awkward sex

_Thor/Loki, extremely stupid crack, arranged marriage_

 

Thor has accepted some time ago that Loki was a rather terrifying wild card. Nothing was predictable. Everything was possible. It was a fact of his life and he had to work with that.

 

And still he wasn't prepared.

 

Problem was, this time Loki was blameless (or if he somehow was behind this, Thor was just going to hang everything he owned on a nail and walk away). He was the figure serving to completely, totally and finally upend Thor's world and he wasn't even the one doing the upending. That would be Odin.

 

He made them marry. He had talked for hours and hours, ignoring Thor's shouting and Loki's glares because he conveniently left the muzzle Stark provided on, explained, convinced and finally declared his decision final. Then he simply sat at Hlidskjalf smiling like a cat that got the cream.

 

Tonight, at the wedding feast, his expression isn't too different and Thor considers introducing his fork to some soft part of his father's body. Loki interrupts his fantasy.

 

“Can we go please? I would rather not be on display any longer.”

 

Thor nods immediately and rises. He saw somebody readying to throw their vegetables at them.

 

Their new rooms are spacious and beautiful. Loki looks around them with disgust and starts tearing off his clothes angrily. Thor follows with some reserve, methodically undoing buttons and buckles. He walks away to put it all away on a closet, stalling. He can't see what Loki is doing, only that he is naked and very close to the bed. Then he hears the beddings rustle and nodding to himself, a gesture of courage, he turns and approaches. Loki is sitting on the bed, covers reaching his navel and holds a bottle of vial. First he pours some into his palm and the he wordlessly hands it over to Thor who takes it and hovers uncertainly.

 

“I take care of mine and you take care yours. Then we can... join efforts.”

 

Ah, clever. Thor flops himself on his back on top of the covers and quickly slicks his palm, discarding the bottle and setting to work. Even with his eyes closed, desperately thinking about some of the more exceptional encounters he's had, it takes him a while to get hard. He knows that what Loki is doing just an arm's reach away is probably worse.

 

He almost jumps out of his skin when Loki straddles him without warning. There is a wet hand covering his own fist and Loki uses both of their hands to guide Thor inside his body.

 

“Fine. Alright,” breathes Loki. “Now don't move. And don't look at me.”

 

Thor obliges. His hands fall away to his sides and his eyes stay shut. Seconds, then minutes tick away and Thor has to fight the urge to squirm, Loki is still hovering over him with only the head of Thor's cock inside him. He is becoming rather worried that he will soften and slip out if nothing happens.

 

“Ehm,” he clears his throat. “This isn't quite working.”

 

“I know. Hold on.” Loki sounds strained and doesn't move.

 

“Loki. I require some friction in order to finish-”

 

A slap lands on his face and his eyes snap open. The sight is quite scary. Loki, pale and tense and scowling sitting over him.

 

“Shut up, you idiot. I know. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get something as big inside your ass?”

 

Thor has to admit he doesn't.

 

Finally something is going on down there and he tries to relax again. The feeling itself is actually quite nice, hot and tight, but he is not yet able to lose himself in it. Loki slides down on him and Thor squirms when he feels balls descending on his belly. He could quite do with only one pair in a bed at a time.

 

Up and down, Loki finds a slow, but steady rhythm. Thor thinks that things are looking up, but then Loki gets conversational.

 

“I don't know why I wasn't consulted about these rooms. I have been on palace arrest for weeks, doing nothing. The drapes are hideous.”

 

Thor grunts in response.

 

“Are you almost done?” questions Loki.

 

“Done? You are moving like a snail.”

 

“Am I also cold and slimy?”

 

“Wha- oh by the Norns.” Thor feels he might puke his wedding meal if he lingers on this image any longer.

 

Loki begins bouncing a little and Thor sighs as there is finally some proper friction over his cock. Then the wind is knocked out of him when Loki almost falls over and stop his fall with both hands on Thor's stomach.

 

“That's it,” he wheezes when he can suck in breath again. “Get off.”

 

He pushes at Loki until he is on all fours and kneels behind him, holding him by the hips and quickly stuffs his slowly softening cock back inside. He doesn't waste any time and speeds up considerably. It's much better this way. With only Loki's back in sight he can almost imagine it's some skinny wench in front of him. For about two minutes.

 

“Thor.”

 

“What?!”

 

“This is really uncomfortable.”

 

“Is it? Well I am having the time of my life.”

 

“I mean it. Your cock is the size of a fucking tree log. You're going to punch a hole through my guts.”

 

So much for imagining a wench. He pulls out.

 

Loki falls onto his belly with a huff and turns around, throwing his arms wide and raising his legs to the air, spreading them. His chin is tipped high and eyes shut.

 

“Hurry.”

 

He braces himself on his arms on each side of Loki's form and finds a rhythm again. Loki's legs are still stupidly in the air, wide and straight. It's like he is exercising.

 

“You stink.”

 

“I'm not going to come if you don't shut up.”

 

A minute of silence, only the methodical slapping of skin can be heard. Thor's blood is pumping quickly and his imagination is straining.

 

“There is a stain on the ceiling.”

 

He falls on Loki in frustration.

 

Then inspiration strikes. With a series of quick movements, he slaps Loki's legs to get them to bend and wrap around him, pushes on of his arms under his torso to hold him close, grasps his cock and finally shuts Loki up with his mouth on his.

 

It works like a charm.


	6. 28. Spanking

_Thor/Loki, consensual spanking, fingering, pre-Thor_

 

Thor swallows down a groan at the sight of what is perched in his lap. He is sitting on a bed, propped against the headboard and across his thighs lies Loki, face down on the covers, his ass perked high. He can see a part of Loki's face where it's not pressed against the mattress or covered with hair and the expectant, silently opened curve of his brother's mouth finally sets his hand to motion. He raises his arm and brings his palm down on the soft flesh in front of him with force. The smack is more than gratifying, vibrating through Thor's skin and rattling his composure. Loki moans.

 

This all started a few days before. He was in an excellent mood, coming from a wedding feast of some blacksmith who almost keeled over when Thor actually showed up. He made merry with the people, made the blush bride and drunk enough ale to feel guilty about it. In his happy rush, he decided it would be a good idea to visit Loki. It was late, but not absurdly late, and Loki seemed to be happy for his company lately, especially when they were spending hours upon hours between the sheets. And so he went, knocking loudly and staggering inside his rooms. Loki was somewhat amused by his antics, but made him wait, moving around his study, putting away various objects. At one point, he picked up a box filled with something Thor couldn't see and bent down to place it into a low chest. He was saying something as well, some teasing jibe meant to make Thor squirm and then Thor was striding forward and snapping his wrist over Loki's vulnerable butt. Loki yelped and straightened so quickly he almost knocked down a stack of shelves. His face was bright red.

 

“What are you doing?” he croaked and Thor was taken aback by the lack of composure in Loki's expression.

 

“I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you,” he said, thinking that perhaps he had underestimated his strength.

 

“You didn't hurt me! Just...”

 

And then Loki was kissing him, pressing his clothed erection against Thor's hip.

 

“Brother,” Thor grinned into the kiss. “I believe I have uncovered a weakness of yours.”

 

And so here they are. Thor's second smack is just as precise as the first one, falling onto the other cheek and creating beautiful twin red impressions. But still, he has no qualms disturbing the symmetry and brings his hand down again. Loki is grasping the sheets and burying his moans in them.

 

He alternates between rhythms, slow and collected during which he watches as a hawk as the muscles in Loki's backside twitch with anticipation and always strikes the moment they relax; rapid and unrelenting when he lightens the force and flicks the undersides of his fingers sharply across the skin. Loki's light, smooth skin reddens easily and soon the mounds are deep red, emitting heat. Thor spreads the redness by venturing onto Loki's thighs until there is a perfect gradient from red to pink to white. He thinks it's a masterpiece.

 

His cock has been hard since Loki came to his rooms and undressed, but he doesn't rush. Loki is panting and sniffing into the covers, his breath rushing out of him in the same waves in which his hips grind into Thor's. He smiles and places both of his palm on the heat of Loki's cheeks and kneads them. Loki cries out. Thor extends a soothing arm, petting Loki's back until he is quiet again and returns to the two little treasures in his hands, pinching and squeezing.

 

“Thor,” Loki pleads.

 

“Shh, my dear,” he tuts, but obliges the unspoken plea by reaching between them where Loki lies on him and forms a fist around Loki's cock. It feels almost as hot as the abused backside, but it is also excitingly wet under Thor's touch, leaking precome. Thor knows his trousers are drenched with mixture of both of their wetness. He gathers some of it on his fingers and then pulls the hand away again. Loki whimpers, but Thor will not relent. He wants to have this first.

 

He wiggles the slightly slicked fingers between Loki's cheeks and rubs his entrance, dipping in teasingly, but never really entering. He has to hold Loki down with the other hand because he shivers and bucks so hard.

 

“Would you like some more?” he asks, smiling because he doesn't say what he means and yet he can predict Loki's answer.

 

“Yes,” comes the expected hiss.

 

He sticks one of his own thumbs into his mouth and coats it with spit. Then he cups Loki's balls with that hand and slips the thumb inside his hole. Loki twitches and moans a little and Thor has to congratulate himself on the idea. His thumb is deep seated in Loki and yet his hand isn't too in the way of his other. He doesn't hesitate and slaps the tops of Loki's ass again. And again. Loki's muscles are tightening against him, squeezing his thumb with desperation and the sensation almost has him spilling. He can imagine feeling it on his cock when he rides Loki from behind, bringing his palms down on his hips and thighs.

 

He finds a rhythm of slapping and pushing his thumb inside, encouraging the way Loki rubs himself against him.

 

“That's it,” he praises when Loki violently alternates between bearing his cock down and pushing up against the slaps and into the thumb. “Go on. So beautiful. Are you going to come like this? Come for me, brother. Come for me.”

 

Loki groans and his back arches and then Thor's thumb is trapped with steel force and there is hotness spilling against his lap. He stops the blows and rubs Loki's bruised ass soothingly, pulling his thumb out when the muscles loosen around it.

 

“There... so good...” he murmurs and tries to soothe the lightly trembling form. Loki turns his face around, flushed and wet (maybe it's just spit, maybe it's tears. Thor isn't sure Loki would want him to know the truth).

 

“Oh,” he says and Thor laughs warmly.

 

“Oh,” he agrees.


	7. 19. Oral sex

_Hiddlesworth, failed attempt at roleplay_

 

“You're late.”

 

Chris smirks, turning around to face Tom who is walking out of a darkened corner of a backstage room. Still in costume. And apparently, considering the low, husky tone of the voice he used, still in character.

 

“I think you owned the stage without me. I need to be getting back soon anyway.”

 

Tom doesn't answer, stalking forward, his steps bouncy and confident. He strides right up to Chris, getting in his space and looking him in the eye. Chris is only wearing light sneakers, Tom is in heavy leather boots and their platform makes them the same height. The armour of Loki's costume also adds to Tom's bulk and combined with his acting, Chris might even be intimidated.

 

Tom speaks again, more quietly this time, more like himself, but not completely.

 

“Do you know what I told them tonight? And do you know who I really wanted to say it too?”

 

Chris shrugs, leaning into Tom. Up close, he can see his face caked with pale make-up, making his eyes shine a little brighter.

 

“Kneel.”

 

There is a half second pause and then Chris loses it, spluttering with laughter and stepping away from Tom and doubling over laughing. He braces his palms on his thighs and tries to breathe, but when he looks up and sees Tom standing there, hands on hips, tapping his foot and pouting, he's gone again, wheezing and laughing uncontrollably.

 

“Tom... hahaha, Jesus!”

 

“What?” scowls Tom.

 

“You are getting off on this!”

 

“Well... yes.”

 

“Seriously? Is everything you say gonna be a quote now?”

 

“Well, if you did as you were told in the first place, I would have soon ran out of options! You don't see Thor sucking Loki's dick too often, so I would have to improvise.”

 

“Fair point,” laughs Chris, closing to Tom again and wrapping his arms around him. “Will you at least give me a kiss first or would that mess up your creepy Asgardian make-up?”

 

“I am burdened with glorious make-u...upmh-”

 

Chris shuts him up with his mouth and it only takes seconds for them both to grow serious and deepen in the kiss. With all the joking, they forgot for a moment that they barely saw each other in the previous months and the desire is making itself known.

 

In the end, Chris indulges Tom's original wish and gets down on the floor, drawing away the leather curtain that is Loki's costume and finds a hidden zipper. Tom leans against the wall and sighs as Chris strokes him, adjusting all the leather around to have good access.

“I... ah, I really like you like this,” Tom says, finally himself and Chris rewards him by slipping his lips down his cock. His tongue works in well known patterns around the flesh in his mouth and they both groan, having missed the sensation. Chris concentrates on wetting the delicate skin so that it's smooth and slippery with spit first and then he flattens his tongue to the underside of Tom's cock and starts working his head back and forth.

 

“Hmmm.. shit. Fuck,” Tom swears above him. “Chris.”

 

Tom slides his hands into Chris' now short hair, knowing he shouldn't mess him up too much, but not being able to resist. Chris doesn't complain and if anything, he sucks harder, encouraging Tom to thrust forward with hands on his ass. Chris can feel that Tom is still strung up and excited because his movements are a bit frantic and impatient. He doesn't mind. He's happy to take care of that tension. He tightens his lips around Tom's cock and draws him in and out, his tongue working on the head in quick strokes. Time and time again, he manages to coax out a bit of precome. He lets go of Tom's ass and fists the root of his cock with firm fingers and Tom moans loudly. He speeds up, working with his hand and mouth both, the slick noises sounding loud in his ears. It makes him hard as well.

 

“Chris...” Tom groans and then his body seizes up and he pulls at Chris' hair. Chris fights the tugging and stays right where he is, giving one last hard suck before Tom comes, panting and sighing. Chris feels the pulses stuttering in his mouth and his lips threaten to stretch in a smile.

 

Tom is a bit of a sight, Chris thinks when he gets up, stretching his legs. His make-up is ruined with sweat and blotches of blushed skin appear. His opened pants make him look downright ridiculous, but Chris only smiles. He has a feeling he will have that expression for a while now.

 

“Good?” he asks.

 

“Yeah...” Tom pants. “Definitely your natural state.”

 

“Goddamit, Tom!”

 

 

 


	8. 5. Nipple play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the trailer.

_Thor/Loki, semi-public sex, teasing, Dark world canon-divergence_

 

Loki has been misbehaving. It was inevitable, really. The mortal was a thorn in his side and polished insults and not-at-all-well meant teasing kept slipping from his mouth, making their way to her ears.

 

He would have been satisfied quickly if she crumbled and ran to Thor for help.

 

Problem was, she had a sharp tongue of her own and her replies were quick, witty and occasionally hitting uncomfortably close to home. And so their exchange escalated. Thor had left them to it for the most part, leading their small group through the uneven terrain, occasionally throwing a glance back, but otherwise he allowed Jane to fight her own battle. Another ridiculous notion that was inflicted upon him on Midgard.

 

Loki sneered.

 

He probably should have realized that just because Thor hadn't stopped his words with a fist to teeth on the spot, it didn't mean he would get away with them.

 

They settled for the night under a pathetic excuse of a tree, one of the few in the whole of Svartalfheim. They made a small fire and Thor even let Loki hide the light from all eyes but theirs. Loki watched from his place on the ground as Thor shook out a sleeping bag and fussed over Jane until she was settled and falling asleep. It occurred to him that she probably engaged in their little conversation to take her mind off the trembling exhaustion that seemed to grasp her limbs now. Journeying with two gods wasn't easy for a mortal.

 

Thor walked over to the other side of the fire where Loki was sitting and lowered himself to the ground as well. Oddly close, Loki noted.

 

For a long while, they were quiet and still, but Loki could feel the tension rising. He had to fight the urge to turn his head to watch Thor. He couldn't see him properly even on the edge of his vision. His brother had placed himself to Loki's right, just a fraction further from the fire than Loki was and it made Loki feel like his back was exposed. He squeezed his ankle with his fingers to fight against the need to fidget.

 

Then Thor moved, shifting closer and stretching one of his legs so that he had Loki bracketed between them. Thor's left thigh was pressed to Loki's hip, his right leg was bent comfortably and resting on the ground.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki asked quietly, not turning.

 

Thor's only reply was to remind him to be quiet as to not wake Jane up.

 

When Thor sneaked one of his arms around Loki's waist and his breath hit Loki's neck, Loki found himself at loss as to whether this was meant to be a punishment or a reward (or perhaps a gift.).

 

Thor casually opened a few buckles on Loki's side, loosening his jacket and breast plate with his free hand. Loki sat perfectly motionless, staring into the fire even as he felt that the flames were blinding him and making his face grow hot. Thor slipped his warm fingers under Loki's clothing through the space he made for himself and pressed his palm against Loki's chest.

 

“Thor,” Loki tried again, growling the word.

 

“Shh.” The whisper hit his ear in a gust of warmth and he shivered unwittingly. “You did not treat Jane properly today. You will at least let her sleep peacefully now.”

 

“Which I would do easily if you took your hands off me,” Loki hissed in reply, finally turning his head to see Thor's face. Thor's eyebrows were raised in a silent challenge. Loki wilfully stared into Thor's eyes for a long while but Thor's expression was slowly growing more and more amused (even if there was a dark hint, or perhaps heaviness, to his humour. This was but a brief respite during a very dark time). Loki gritted his teeth and turned back to the fire.

 

“Fine.”

 

Thor's fingers moved immediately, sliding until they found their goal in the shape of a little sensitive nub. Thor rubbed Loki's nipple lightly until it hardened and warmed under his touch. Loki concentrated on breathing through his nose. He wanted to squirm. Every little pinch and rub made his stomach clench and his cock was growing hard. He wondered why was Thor taking so long. They were hardly in good conditions for a prolonged foreplay.

 

Thor let the one nipple be and move to the other, greeting it with a sharp pinch. Loki jerked at the sensation and then had to swallow a groan as warmth travelled from his chest to his loins. Thor apologized with soothing circles that spiralled inwards until he was pressing hard straight into the tense pucker of flesh.

 

Loki made a move to open his pants but was immediately stopped by Thor grasping both of his wrists and pressing them against Loki's thigh. His back was now firmly planted against Thor's chest and one of Thor's arms was steadily holding him in place, along with restraining his hands. The other never stopped working.

 

“You wouldn't,” he whispered.

 

“I _am_ ,” Thor answered with a dark chuckle.

 

Thor massaged, kneaded, pinched and rubbed Loki's nipples incessantly for long minutes. Loki was biting his tongue to silence himself, shaking in Thor's unrelenting grasp. The sensations were almost unbearable. Every stroke was like a drop falling to an overflowing container of arousal. His belly was on fire, his nerve endings becoming confused with the amount of over-stimulation. His cock was hard in his pants and no amount of wriggling brought relief.

 

“How long do you – ugh – mean to keep this up?”

 

“Until you come, of course,” Thor mocked into Loki's ear.

 

Loki fought harder against Thor's grip.

 

“Don't be ridiculous, you know I can't!”

 

“Shh,” Thor reprimanded him, making his warning more serious by a harsh twist of the already burning flesh.

 

He let go of Loki's wrists for a moment and palmed his cock, moving his erection from its confinement by Loki's thigh and shifting it to lie against his belly instead. Loki's belt was pressing on the head now and admittedly it felt good.

 

“Now you can, if you shift against your clothing.” Thor said it as if it was a piece of rare advice. Bastard.

 

Loki's nipples were aching and raw, but somehow that didn't stop every sweep of Thor's finger pads from hitching up his arousal. His breathing was frantic and his mind clouded with shattering pieces of thoughts. He hardly even realized that his hips were working in an embarrassing rhythm as he tried to rub himself against his trousers.

 

Thor's hands were big enough that when he strained to spread his fingers wide, his thumb could caress one of Loki's nipples and his middle finger just reached the other with its tips. Loki cursed those ridiculous long fingers and a massive palm to the Norns. Thor was becoming harsher as Loki ran out of breath and started gasping quietly, he used his nails more often then not and there was not a part of Loki's body that didn't feel like it was on fire.

 

“I wish I could bite them,” Thor breathed into his ear, pinching the nubs as if to emphasize what he meant. “Spread you on a bed with hours of time in front of us. Tie you down. Suck and bite until you screamed. Taste your blood.”

 

Thor's string of whispers was quiet, but intense and vibrated through Loki's veins. Thor could sense his desperation and abandoned any attempts at finer teasing and stroked the nipples intensely, rushing Loki towards the edge with more dark words.

 

Loki's hips gave in to a jerking rhythm and finally the pressure of leather on his cock was enough to undo him. Thor had the sense to clasp his hand on Loki's mouth to stop a keen from escaping as Loki went rigid and spent.

 

Carefully, Thor eased out his hand from the tangle of Loki's clothing, smoothing back his brother's sweaty hair. Loki allowed it for a few seconds. He needed to catch his breath first. He however didn't really have an excuse for letting Thor kiss his neck gently after.

 

“What was the point of this, exactly?” he asked finally, trying to put as much of an edge to his tone as possible.

 

Thor chuckled against the nape of Loki's neck.

 

“Sleep. I will keep watch.”

 

When Loki lowered his head on the ground, he looked over the fire and was met with a view of flickering flames reflected in a pair of eyes.

 

Jane told herself that she should re-evaluate her life. And relationships. Mostly relationships.

 


	9. 12. First time they have sex

_Thor/Loki, implied threesome, pre-Thor_

 

Thor wakes to a whisper of silk and doors creaking.

 

He raises his head and looks around the room blearily. It would seem that the lady who has been entertaining him and his brother has left already. How odd. Dawn was a while away yet.

 

His head swims a bit with drink and sleep, but it is not unpleasant, except for the thirst drying out his tongue. He swings his legs off the bed and staggers to pour himself a goblet of clear water. Refreshed, he lies back down, but his mind is clearing and sleep eludes him. The room is warm and messy, smelling of sweet herbs that however cannot cover the scent of sex, but Thor likes that as well. In fact, his cock seems to be gaining interest with every pump of his heart. It is not very late – it's the middle of winter and early sunset often makes for early merry-making. He and Loki visited three taverns that night, enjoying the short walks through the crystal clear, frosty air in between drinking. It made the warm halls seem that much more cosy and welcoming. They met a woman in the third tavern who hinted that she would very much enjoy the attentions of the both of them and they saw no reason to refuse. It was not the first time they did something like that.

 

Thor frowns when he compares those occasions to this night. Last time, they found themselves surrounded by three beautiful women and fucked until dawn. It seemed this would not be the case.

 

Loki lies beside him on his stomach, sprawled naked over the furs. Thor's gaze slides over the graceful arc of Loki's ass and long legs before he realizes what he is doing. As if his staring disturbed Loki somehow, he wiggles and turns in his sleep, probably trying to lie belly up, but he is stopped by Thor's lying form and ends up awkwardly on his side, leaning into Thor, his head wedged under Thor's arm.

 

A laugh bursts from Thor's lips and he reaches to mus Loki's hair, waking him.

 

“Thor?” Loki murmurs, looking around with the same sleepy confusion that Thor felt minutes ago.

 

“Peace, brother. I'm afraid we have been left.”

 

Thor shifts so that Loki can lie on his back and throws an arm around his shoulders and they both recline against the headboard. Loki yawns.

 

“That is unfortunate. The night is young still, am I correct?”

 

“You are.”

 

“We have either not satisfied the lady or satisfied her too much,” Loki quips and Thor laughs. He reaches forward and palms Loki's half hard cock.

 

“I think _this_ is enough to set any maiden running.”

 

“Thor,” Loki complains, slapping Thor's hand away. It's hard to tell in the meagre candlelight, but he might be blushing. Thor is drunk and bored and this coyness unleashes something in him. If he is to be denied the pleasure of sex, he can at least jest with his brother. Those activities take up close quarters when it comes to his idea of a good time.

 

He flattens Loki to the bed with his own body and grips his wrists, grinning.

 

“You must share your secret with me, Loki.”

 

Loki appears for a moment as if he might just shout at Thor and throw him off, but then he laughs heartily, patting Thor's arm.

 

“The mighty Thor, asking me for advice on how to use his cock? I think I shall remember this moment until Ragnarok comes.”

 

“Oh, but you mistake me, brother,” Thor purrs. “I am confident in my abilities, I was simply praising yours as well. The good lady almost bit my cock off when you took her from behind.”

 

Loki laughs at that, half-heartedly trying to push Thor off. “You did look a bit strained, that's true. Now get off, I'm thirsty.”

 

Thor lets go off Loki's wrists and rolls onto his back. “Do you want to go back down to the tavern? Perhaps there is still some fun to be found.”

 

Loki uses the same goblet as Thor did, gulping the water down so quickly that some trickles down his chin and splays over his chest.

 

“Thor, I will be the first one to agree with you that the night has been cut short in an unfortunate manner, but I refuse to rejoin the party. Only trouble lies that way and not the kind I enjoy.”

 

“You like every kind of trouble,” Thor notes, scratching the curls on his belly.

 

“Of course you would see it that way,” Loki snorts and sits astride Thor's thighs. Thor is surprised but pleased. It seems that Loki is in a talkative mood. The night might not be lost yet.

 

“So what's your favourite kind of trouble to have with a lady?”

 

“Brother dear, if you mean to ask me what my best fuck was, please just do so. Your attempts at dainty language are an embarrassment.”

 

Thor shrugs with a smile. “I cannot deny that. Very well then. Tell me about your best fuck.”

 

“How should I know? I don't think I've had it yet.”

 

“Impossible,” Thor chuckles.

 

Loki stabs a finger into Thor's chest.

 

Thor pokes Loki's ribs, making him gasp out a laugh.

 

Perhaps they are more drunk than they thought.

 

Smirking, Thor sits up suddenly, pushing his knees up so that Loki slides into his lap and he traps him there in an enormous hug, planting a big, wet kiss onto Loki's cheek.

 

Loki groans. “Ugh, Thor, what was that for? Stop slobbering on me.”

 

“You have slobbering all over me ever since you sat on me.”

 

Loki's brows fly high. “What?”

 

Thor sneaks one hand down to jab at the plump flesh between Loki's legs.

 

“Oh, you ridiculous man.”

 

Feeling like he should live up to that claim, Thor plants kisses all over Loki's cheeks, forehead and chest, trying to make them as wet and as loud as possible. Loki is fighting him as hard as he can, laughing and pushing to get him away. It's only when Thor grabs Loki by the ass and pulls him flush against himself to blow an appallingly loud raspberry against Loki's collarbone when the energy in the room shifts.

 

Loki is hard, much harder than can be excused by their sleepy, drunk, post-sex state and Thor pauses, looking up into Loki's face to be met with angry eyes staring him down. Loki takes advantage of the way his legs are wrapped around Thor and gives him a kick to the kidneys that has Thor yelping and letting go. Then there is a hand squeezing his throat and he is put flat on his back.

 

“Your joke has run its course, brother,” Loki hisses.

 

Thor can't speak against the steel fingers wrapped around his throat but his hands are still free and he doesn't even think before he gently runs them down Loki's sides, not unlike he might pet a wild animal. He meets Loki's dark gaze steadily.

 

“What?” Loki spats.

 

Thor can only rise his eyebrows in response, gulping for air loudly.

 

Loki lets him go and Thor doesn't even wait for the air to fill his lungs again before he pounces. He only has a split second for this.

 

With formidable speed, he traps Loki beneath him again, but this time, there is no jest to it. Loki seems so angry he can't even speak, thrashing under Thor and grunting unintelligible insults.

 

In the second before Thor lowers his mouth to Loki's, their shared lives roll before his eyes.

 

Even as his mouth opens and his tongue darts out to taste Loki's lips, he thinks he just might not survive this. That Loki will simply kill him right here and then.

 

He doesn't.

 

He does however break Thor's nose when he manages to get enough space to head-butt him.

 

Thor reels back, falling on his ass, regret and shame filling his heart.

 

“You-” Loki spits. ”You think this is-”

 

He slams into Thor so that he topples onto his back again and sits on his belly, pushing the air out of Thor and then backhands him hard.

 

“I'm so-” Thor breathes through the pain rattling in his skull.

 

“Shut up,” Loki screams and surges down, pressing their lips together again. Thor tastes blood. And Loki. It makes no sense at all.

 

Loki tears himself away from Thor's lips and tugs on his hair violently.

 

“Why did you do that? You detestable idiot, do you know what you have done? Do you?” Loki emphasizes his question by sharp pulls of Thor's hair. His hurting head cannot catch up with what is happening but his treacherous hands fly up to grasp Loki's waist all the same.

 

His brother deflates right before his eyes, shoulders slumping and head falling to his chest miserably. He disentangles his fingers from Thor's hair and smooths it back before wiping his bloody nose gently. Thor is still speechless and so he just pulls Loki down to an embrace.

 

“Thor,” Loki sighs accusingly.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Thor tries.

 

“You should be.”

 

Then Thor thinks there might be something seriously wrong with him (apart from the obvious), because despite Loki's words, his mouth is on Thor's again, gentler than before.

 

He presses into the kiss. Loki tucks his hand between their bodies and wraps a palm around both of their cocks, sliding them together and Thor's eyes roll in his head at the sensation.

 

“Loki,” he pants. “Loki, what are you doing?”

 

“What am _I_ doing? You started this, so shut up and finish it.”

 

Thor rolls them over because he needs to make sense of this. He takes a careful look at Loki's face. He looks a bit desperate, but there is also a slight pout curving his mouth as he scrambles to get his hand back on their cocks.

 

Thor quirks up his mouth. “I have unhinged you, brother.”

 

“Fool. You have a lot of work to do before you can boast like that.”

 

Thor has always been one to rise up to a challenge. He thoroughly explores Loki's mouth and neck with his tongue, occasionally swallowing down the taste of copper that still dribbles from his nose onto the skin below him. It only makes him want more.

 

Loki pushes him away a bit so that he can slide his legs from under Thor and wrap them around him instead.

 

“Watch this,” he says, grinning, and Thor feels a twinge of panic because Loki is wearing his most mischievous smile and drawing runes on the length of Thor's cock with the tip of his finger. He wouldn't be surprised if it just fell off. Instead, there is an odd, slightly cold sensation and then the skin of his cock is glistening and dripping with slick.

 

His mouth falls open in a whine when Loki reaches down between his own legs, past his balls and apparently does something similar, because when he grinds his hips against Thor's the next moment, Thor slides into him with perfect ease.

 

“By the Norns, brother,” Thor swears, pulls back and slams into Loki with force, the lack of resistance making him go wild. Loki seems to approve as he cries out and pushes back eagerly, biting on Thor's neck. Gusts of hot breath fall from his lips and sometimes form needy words, like _more_ or _fuck_ or _brother_.

 

Thor lets his head fall on Loki's shoulder, his hips thrusting smoothly.

 

“Thor,” Loki groans. “You idiot. You should have never- How will we-”

 

Loki's sentences stay unfinished as Thor speeds up without thinking, trying to stop the influx of words, because by now, he has realized what Loki means, why he was so angry. He crossed a dangerous line foolishly and now they can never go back.

 

He sits back, pulling Loki's legs onto his shoulders and bends him as far as he will go. The angle is maddening. Loki is hot and tight around him and Thor tremblingly wipes the sweat from his forehead.

 

Loki hooks his ankles together at Thor's back and yanks Thor closer roughly, biting at his lip. His hand travels down again and he strokes himself in rhythm with Thor's thrusts. Thor looks down, mesmerized by the view even as his mind clouds with the approaching orgasm.

 

“Loki,” he pants. “Brother-”

 

He spills deep inside Loki with the word on his lips and Loki shouts beneath him, winding one arm around Thor's neck to press them impossibly tight together and brings himself off with his other hand. Thor's face is mashed into Loki's cheek and so he more feels than sees the beautifully strained expression when Loki paints them both with his spill.

 

They are hopelessly sweaty and covered in seed and they roll over to their sides still pressed together. Loki lowers his legs only to entangle them closely with Thor's.

 

For the first time that night, Thor's mind is clear.

 

“Will you hate me now?” he whispers into Loki's ear.

 

“I will. But maybe I will love you more.”

 

 


	10. 24. Roleplaying

_Hiddlesworth, roleplaying as Thor/Loki_

 

Chris was giddy, there was no other way to put it. No amount of pinching costume, caked make-up and itchy hair extensions could put his good mood out. There were good parts of playing Thor, there were bad parts of playing Thor and then there was Tom.

 

_We are back._

 

Tom seemed to share Chris' excitement, but then again, when did he not? He was bouncing lightly where he stood, his black Loki hair swaying to the movement.

 

It was all wig this time, but it made Chris think back to the first movie when Tom had grown his hair out and they had dyed it. When they weren't shooting, it was always tussled and all over the place, oddly making Tom look even younger than with the blond curls he sported when Chris first met him.

 

There was always the problem of him always wanting to run his fingers through the weave, but he wouldn't think about that now.

 

They glided through their scene for the day with ease, falling into familiar patterns. Alan seemed pretty pleased with them and what more – intrigued.

 

“Guys, this was great,” he said as they wrapped up. “Really something. But I think we can work with it further. You've got-” he gestured to an assistant and was promptly handed the shoot plan for the next couple of days, “the whole afternoon tomorrow free. I want you to get together and go through the scene again, just the two of you. Do some improvisation, talk it through... then you will tell me what you came up with.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chris had somewhat assumed they would just meet in one of their hotel rooms, but as he was leaving his morning training the next day, his phone chimed.

 

_Meet me at 1pm in the studio, prison set. I've got something special :)_

 

Chris shook his head fondly, smile tugging at his lips and got ready. Tom was already waiting for him there and Chris laughed when he took him in. Apparently Tom had roped someone into putting the wig on him and was wearing a weirdly incomplete outfit. His shirt and vest were from Loki's costume, the leggings might have been too, even if Chris couldn't be sure, and on top of that, he had donned ridiculous soft slippers.

 

“Hi,” Tom said, grinning and held something up. Thor's red cape.

 

“I wear black in this scene,” Chris teased.

 

“Yeah, well, they wouldn't let me get the coat, so this will have to do.”

 

“How come we are in here anyway?”

 

Sets weren't for hanging out. Unless there was a shoot going on or you were staff working, you were not supposed to be there and being a world-known film star wasn't going to change that. Quite the contrary, actually.

 

“I... pulled some favours,” Tom shrugged innocently. Then he insisted Chris let his hair down and threw the cape over his shoulders, which wasn't working out very well because it was supposed to be connected to a piece of armour to stay in place, but they made do.

 

“Okay,” Tom took a deep breath when he was satisfied Chris looked sufficiently Thor-like. “I was thinking- I mean maybe it's nonsense because they would have to change all the camera angles and there might be some issues with the magical-”

 

“Tom,” Chris interrupted, a bit surprised by Tom's apparent fit if nervousness. “Don't think about why _not._ This is brain-storming. Just spit it out.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Tom cleared his throat. He wasn't wearing any make-up and his not-so-pale skin was slightly blushed. “I thought we might have Thor come into the cell.”

 

Chris caught on immediately. “Yeah. Yeah... that could... So we're talking first about Malekith and that's impersonal, or as impersonal as we can get... but then there is that sort of twist, you know, with Loki mentioning Frigga... so Thor could just snap and come in...”

 

“... torn between slapping Loki upside down or hugging him, yeah,” Tom laughed, probably relieved that Chris didn't shoot the idea down.

 

And so they worked it through, succumbing to a fit of giggles at one point when they got to the part of Thor coming inside, as Chris had to run around the set and then stand in front of Tom pretending he had just walked through the glass.

 

After that, they both stayed inside and that's where the real improvisation started.

 

The atmosphere changed as they both threw themselves into it. Tom's slippers, Chris' badly secured cape, the excitement of working together, it all melted far into the background in face of what they were trying to do. It was not a happy scene and it was not an easy one. They were many facets and layers to it – everything the brothers knew and shared, then the roller-coaster happening of the two previous movies, Frigga's death, war,... and they had to work with all of it, twist it into something real and true.

 

The outcome of the scene, one that couldn't really be changed because of the rest of the plot, was that Loki grudgingly agrees to help Thor out.

 

In an unspoken agreement, they decided to focus on Loki's reasons for that. The script heavily hinted that Loki was seeing a chance to escape, but Tom was putting a lot of emphasis on Loki's need to revenge Frigga's death, which was something Chris found very relevant.

 

They worked the angle for almost two hours, Tom focusing on delicately wording Loki's agreement so that his motivation would be clear, but not making him look (from Loki's point of view) weak. Chris was balancing Thor's disillusionment and the persevering belief that there was _some_ good left in Loki and that he loved their mother and would want to punish her killer.

 

Eventually, they found a rhythm of it they were happy with and went on break, upending bottles of juice and water down their throats.

 

“It's good,” Tom grinned and Chris nodded, returning the smile. “I've got another idea though. A different kind of motivation... I mean unless there is something you wanted to try.”

 

“Whatever you want to go with.”

 

Only when they got back into the cell, there was that shyness in Tom again. He stuttered on his first few tries and that rarely ever happened to him.

 

“Do you have anything specific in mind?” Chris asked, trying to help out. “So maybe I could start?”

 

“Ah, no, you know what, it was a silly idea. That's why it's not working.”

 

“Oh come on,” Chris prompted, inconspicuously approaching Tom.

 

“No, I-”

 

Stepping forward swiftly, Chris caught Tom by the arms and pulled himself as tall as he could, trying to crowd him despite their similar height and boomed in overly loud Thor-voice.

 

“Brother! Tell me!”

 

Tom's eyes widened before he smirked and reached up and cupped Chris' cheeks.

 

“No, brother,” he responded in terribly husky voice. “You shall never know my secret.”

 

There was a second when they both almost started laughing, because they were just mucking about, this was a joke, a little something to stretch their acting muscles.

 

Chris will never be sure what possessed him at that moment, whether he weirdly channelled Thor or whether it were his own desires sneaking up on him quietly until he snapped. Either way, he caught Tom even more firmly around the shoulders with one hand, moved the other to his waist and pressed them together.

 

“Yes,” he growled. “You will tell me now or I will never let you out of this place.”

 

Chris startled when Tom's hands slid from his face to circle his neck – there was no real pressure, but it still made his heart race.

 

“Oh, wouldn't you like that. To keep me here under your watch, dependant on your will. You are so transparent.”

 

“You will not mock me further, Loki,” Chris shot out, tearing Tom's hands from his throat and then doing something really, really stupid.

 

Their struggle had been subtle, but they still moved around a lot and ended up close to Loki's bed and Chris, for whatever reason, threw Tom down on it and then froze.

 

_Okay, what the fuck?_

 

“Oh, shit, Tom, I'm sorry!” The words tumbled from his mouth and he flushed.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

To Chris' relief, Tom started laughing, still spread on the bed. “I think this got away from us a bit.”

 

“A bit?” Chris snickered, breathing freely. “I think it's a bad sign if we got all over-worked and crazy on our second day.”

 

Tom leaned up on his elbows, feet dangling of the edge of the bed, one of his slippers falling off.

 

“We _do_ play some crazy people.”

 

“Please, speak for yourself. Thor is a well-adjusted man.”

 

It was a joke – but then again, those didn't seem to work out so well for them recently – but Tom didn't laugh. Instead his expression grew serious and slightly disbelieving.

 

“Er, no. Not really.”

 

“What do you mean? He's-”

 

Tom interrupted him, which alone was odd for him. “He loves Loki even after everything he's done. That's not very healthy.”

 

Chris considered this. “But he's not acting on it. He's not trusting him, he knows he needs to be careful and that Asgard... and the freaking universe is his priority.”

 

“Isn't he?” Tom smirked, looking a lot like Loki at that moment. “If I'm not mistaken, I'm going to be walking out of this cell by the time we're done talking.”

 

“Because only Loki can help.”

 

“That's what Thor says.”

 

They paused then, eyeing each other and Chris felt that this was really getting out of control. It shouldn't matter – they were only talking, but he still felt like running away.

 

Tom tore his gaze away from Chris and looked down on himself as if he only now realized where he was.

 

“Why did you throw me on the bed?” he asked with genuine confusion and Chris felt the blush creeping up on him again.

 

“Well would you rather I threw you on the floor?” he tried weakly.

 

“No, I mean... was that you or Thor?”

 

“Tom-”

 

But Tom's lips were spreading into a wolfish, dangerous smile. “Oh Chris. And here you are, pretending to be all innocent.”

 

Panic jolted through Chris. He wasn't thinking when he did it, he was just caught up in the acting and he most certainly did it as Thor – right?

 

“Look!” he blurted, perhaps a bit too sharply. “I was going for a show of violence from Thor. You don't have any padding on your ass, so I put you onto something soft. We weren't even doing anything proper, so let's just move on, okay?”

 

“Chris...” Tom looked shocked and a little bit hurt. “I was... I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you were with me on the whole... Thor and Loki together thing.”

 

“What?”

 

_What?_

 

“I, erm... that's what I wanted to try out.”

 

“You wanted to act out a scene in which Thor and Loki tumble to bed together.” Chris asked flatly, things suddenly beginning to make a hell lot more sense.

 

“No!” Now Tom was blushing. “Well yes- but only... oh god, I'm so sorry.”

 

Tom scrambled from the bed, not facing Chris.

 

“Tom, can I ask you something?”

 

_Shut up shut up shut up, don't do this._

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I-” But he couldn't say it. His legs carried him to Tom though, close enough to touch and Tom looked at him with wide eyes, understanding slowly trickling into his face.

 

It was possibly the most awkward kiss Chris ever had – the beginning of it at least. They both moved towards each other, then jerked back, then got closer again, finally pressing their lips together hesitantly. But then it got better.

 

So much better.

 

They kissed enthusiastically, with years of suppressed yearning behind them. Chris couldn't help crushing Tom against him, imitating the hugs he had cherished all these years. The disadvantage – or advantage – of that was that Chris really couldn't deny how hard he was when his crotch pressed against Tom's hip.

 

It turned out to be a definite advantage when Tom boldly slid a hand between their bodies and palmed Chris through his pants.

 

“Mhmm... Thor.”

 

“What?” Chris jerked back.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry- I didn't mean. Well, I did, but I should have asked first.”

 

“Are you still acting?” Chris asked incredulously, a violent tremble running through him.

 

“No! I... I want _you_ , okay? I just thought it might be fun to do a little...”

 

“So you want to make-out with me, but only in costume and call me Thor? Yeah, sorry, Tom, I don't think so...”

 

He disengaged himself from Tom's arms, trying to not let show the disappointment and hurt crushing him.

 

“Chris, please! You are misunderstanding me!” Tom sounded desperate. “It was stupid, I'm sorry. I do want you. It has nothing to do with the characters. To be honest I thought... I thought you were sort of merging us and... them. I'm sorry, I was wrong. I just wanted to do some harmless... well, roleplaying, I guess.”

 

After his shock from before, it was hard to just turn and continue as if nothing happened, but a voice was screaming at Chris to not let his pride ruin this.

 

“Roleplaying?” he managed to smirk. “That's a bit kinky for a first time, don't you think?”

 

“It is, I know, I'm sorry.”

 

He could just walk away and submit them both to some really awkward days after, figuring out where they stood. Or he could just...

 

He hoisted Tom up and put him on the bed. Again.

 

“So, _Loki._ Ready for some discipline?”

 

“Oh shit,” Tom murmured and lifted his arms to pull Chris on top of him.

 

Chris' reservations were melting away as Tom looked up at him excitedly and surged forward to kiss him deeply, arching up to press them together. Chris mostly lost his erection when he was called by another's name, but he was quickly getting into the mood again, with Tom's long, firm body beneath him. His mouth slid from Tom's lip, across his cheek to the shell of his ear and he more than enjoyed the full-body shiver that ran through Tom when he breathed into his ear and then bit the lobe.

 

“Nghh-” Tom panted. “Is that all you got, brother?”

 

And okay, that should totally turn Chris off. It really should. But god help him, it didn't. He was one kinky bastard it seemed, but thankfully, he also got one of those with him in bed.

 

Well then.

 

He only growled wordlessly and pulled Tom's – Loki's – tunic up, hands greedily taking in all the exposed skin until he worked his way up to Tom's nipples, tugging at them a bit more firmly than he would maybe normally do, especially if he did not yet know his partner's preferences. But he got it right. Tom outright moaned, his eyes falling shut.

 

“Chris-”

 

“Na-ah!” Chris shook his head, pinching Tom lightly until he squirmed. “You closed that door.”

 

He settled himself better, straddling Tom's hips, low enough so that he could eventually open his pants, but for now, he leaned back and gently nipped on Tom's neck, having the feeling that Tom would appreciate that. He wasn't wrong.

 

Many people will tell you that neck is somehow... a centre of person's smell. There is nothing better than cuddling with the person you love, pressing your face between their shoulder and jaw and taking a deep breath of something that is purely _them_.

 

Chris knew how Tom smelled. Not only they had been friends for years, they were also friends that spent days, weeks, maybe months practising how to mock-beat the crap out of each other in close quarters.

 

But to be actually able to taste him, that was a treat.

 

As he was mapping the whole length of his neck, Tom's hands were busy pulling the red cape away from Chris' shoulders and throwing it away. When it was out of the way, he grasped Chris' ass and squeezed it in appreciation.

 

“Oh Thor, you have a mighty ass.”

 

Chris spluttered helplessly into Tom's neck and then drew back, looking down at him with a fond smile.

 

“And you can't act with an erection.”

 

Tom pursed his lips, eyes sparkling with amusement. “I know for a fact that that's not true. I successfully made two films alongside you, didn't I?”

 

Chris just made an embarrassing sound and brought his hips down to rub against Tom's, resuming kissing.

 

After a couple of minutes, Tom began tugging at Chris' jeans pointedly and Chris leaned back to pop the button and drag down the zipper. He got distracted and the next thing he knew, he was on his back, with Tom leaning over him with a delighted smirk.

 

“Trickster,” Chris murmured, but he didn't complain any further when Tom started dragging his tongue over his abdomen.

 

Tom slipped Chris' jeans and boxers only low enough to have a free access and then his mouth was there, breathing warmly over Chris' slightly wet prick and he licked around the head, teasing.

 

Chris waited breathlessly for more of Tom's mouth and his patience was rewarded pretty soon as Tom started bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm that he mirrored with a hand curled around the root of Chris' cock as well.

 

He dragged a hand through his beard, covering the fact that he was trying to smother loud moans and looked at the ceiling. _Oh god._ He couldn't even remember being this turned on. Tom was sucking him enthusiastically, combining the steady pumping of his hand and lips with quickly flicking tongue that was making Chris go crazy. He had to fight to keep his hips down.

 

“Oh fuck,” he panted when Tom concentrated on Chris' slit, teasing drops of pre-come out with gentle sucks and pressing the tip of his tongue in. It felt like hot-white sparks were going from the place all the way down through his entire cock and it really made him lose the grasp on himself and he bucked up.

 

“Tom,” he warned but _of course_ it was no good, Tom just sped up until all thoughts were erased from Chris' mind and he shut his eyes, groaning and coming into Tom's mouth.

 

When he found his breath and fought to open his eyes against the sweet laziness that filled his veins, he found smiling Tom looking down at him. Chris wrapped his arms around his waist and turned them both so they were lying side by side and tried to divest Tom of his clothes. His previous guess was correct, these were indeed “Loki's” leggings – the had actual lacing. Tom was wearing a tight, seamless pair of underwear underneath. They were probably not supposed to be the sexiest thing in the world, but they made an impression on Chris, wet and stretched out as they were.

 

He took his time simply stroking, teasing Tom through them and then pulled them out of the way, fisting Tom's cock which was _very_ hard and flushed, straining and bobbing in Chris' hand. He started off in a gentle rhythm, just as Tom did with him (not as revenge, but as a courtesy, mind you), but Tom's entire face scrunched up and he whimpered. Chris suppressed a smile and sped up, eyes flicking between Tom's expressive face and the reddened cock in his hand.

 

Some moments later Chris just stared and thought _the prop people will kill us_ because Tom came all over his costume and the bed they were in.

 

_Oh well._

 

He leaned in for a kiss that was a little more then lips parted and hot breath gusting through them on Tom's part. Chris loved it.

 

They caught their breaths together and relaxed for a few moments before attempting to somehow put themselves back into order.

 

Tom stroked Chris' hip and smiled broadly.

 

“Will you give me couple more opportunities to prove that I wasn't thinking about Thor?”

 

“As many as you would like,” Chris laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

There is one thing about movie sets.

 

There are cameras on them.

 

And there is another thing, about movie crew members.

 

Sometimes they are not paid enough.

 

Not enough to not sell juicy material that miraculously lands in their laps.

 

But they got over it, somehow. Marvel took it well, all things considered and so did their fans ( _too well,_ but they both already knew what was going on).

 

The prop people were still pissed though.

 

 


	11. 9. Double penetration

_Thor/Loki, clones, post-Avengers_

 

Loki distinctly remembers when this all started.

 

After they defeated Malekith and Thor took the throne, there was a change in him and that was hardly surprising. He grew more serious, burdened by the weight of the throne and responsibilities, as well as his past. And for a while, Loki overlooked it – he had enough on his plate after making an, admittedly impulsive, decision to stay in Asgard. But there was more to it. Thor turned thoughtful and when he finally looked properly, Loki could see a lot of consideration going on behind Thor's eyes.

 

Soon after, Thor came to him.

 

“I wish to learn seidr from you, brother,” he said and Loki had to close his mouth to stop his undignified gaping.

 

He would rather cut his tongue out than admit it, but Thor's original failures were more Loki's fault than Thor's. He didn't realize just how different Thor's magic would be and he took an approach as if his student would follow in his tracks, which Thor most certainly didn't. But after they adjusted and both grasped the nature of Thor's power, the lessons went smoothly.

 

With the slight hiccup in concentration once they renewed their... more carnal relationship.

 

In less than a decade, Thor was reasonably skilled in the art of seidr. He's his parents' son and the potential was always there, uncultivated.

 

“And I learned from the best,” he murmured once into Loki's ear, demanding hand sliding over sweaty skin.

 

So yes, looking at Thor now, this all flashes through his mind and he wonders if he should have refused all these years ago and saved himself some grief.

 

That's nonsense, because while he might be shocked and a little apprehensive at Thor's suggestion, he is also excited and deep down, he knows he will say yes.

 

“Your ego knows no bounds,” he snorts and turns away to pour himself a goblet of wine and to a hide a smile that tugs on his lips.

 

“You were the one who perfected the spell in the first place,” Thor smirks, sprawling in a chair by the fireplace.

 

“Not for _this_.”

 

“I find that utterly impossible to believe, brother.”

 

Loki cracks at that and laughs, joining Thor by the fire. “You do learn. That's good.”

 

They are silent for a moment, staring into the flickering flames. Loki shivers as his mind wanders, fascinated by the idea.

 

He's always been fond of his doubles. They are very handy in various situations, from boring social events to raging battles. But only in the last few years did he actually bother to try and make them corporeal. And he succeeded – it is rather taxing to maintain one, but far from impossible.

 

“Are you sure you will be able to cast the spell?” he asks Thor.

 

“I already tried. The double stayed with me for an hour, though admittedly neither of us really did much of anything, so I do not know what will happen should my concentration falter. But it helps to have Mjolnir near.”

 

Loki actually has an idea then and they spend long minutes discussing how can Thor channel Mjolnir's power into the copy to stabilize it. It's an... academic discussion almost, but the tension is undeniable.

 

Thor wants to make a double of himself and fuck Loki along with it.

 

Loki feels... indulgent.

 

They don't rush into it, setting an evening to meet when they have time to get away from their responsibilities.

 

Loki opens the door after Thor knocks – with more reserve than his usual banging, a bad habit he has trouble getting rid of. It fills Loki with anticipation. Thor is serious and his gaze carries a weight behind it, one that threatens to pin Loki down with its strength.

 

It feels good to be accepting of that.

 

Dangerous but ultimately the safest thing.

 

Thor doesn't dally, putting Mjolnit on the floor by the bed and setting his hand upon it, closing his eyes and reaching for its power to aid him in the spell casting. Loki stares openly because it's a beautiful and still highly unusual sight.

 

Loki is wearing black that night, form fitting leggings and tunic of the softest material, with delicate embellishments on it. Thor was a little bolder in his choices, though equally simple – his trousers are grey and his tunic red. It's clear they both mean to shed their attire as soon as possible and not have much stand in their way.

 

The double flickers to life next to Thor, motionless, a perfect copy, wearing the same things he does.

 

Loki stares.

 

It's not that he looks for any differences of imperfections – it is the nature of the spell to copy perfectly, it will either go the entire way or fail completely, but there _is_ something off. It doesn't take him long to figure out. It's Thor's spirit, his animateness, his soul. All that is missing and it warps the copy somehow, but its physical presence is as striking and beautiful as Thor is and Loki is suddenly quite eager.

 

He means to discover how many instinctual reactions did Thor impart on his creation and crosses the short distance, wrapping his arms around the yet lifeless double and presses opened lips at the other's own pair. The reaction is instantaneous, a surge of power knocking him back, strong arms stopping his movement. There is a greedy tongue in his mouth, demanding access and none of it is Thor, the real Thor.

 

Well. This should prove interesting.

 

He is soon wrenched from the embrace though.

 

“Jealous of yourself?” he laughs into Thor's lips.

 

“I will have use of _him_. But I still prefer touch to observation.”

 

Loki lets Thor back him to the edge of the bed, but pushes him away before Thor can topple him onto the mattress, taking off his tunic with one smooth movement and unlacing his leggings. He gives Thor a look and watches his brother roll his eyes as he undresses as well.

 

“Always the practical one,” Thor teases. Naked, Loki sits on the bed and scoots back to stretch on it. Thor might claim to have hands-on approach, but he is hardly immune to a sight like that.

 

Thor gives a small nod towards his double who promptly takes off his clothing and then kneels on the bed, waiting.

 

With all three of them on the bed, a shiver runs through Loki. He never imagined just how imposing the presence of two Thors would be. He envisioned all the ways this evening could turn out but he couldn't predict the twinge of _something_ at seeing one Thor shuffling on the bed, leaning down to kiss Loki's thigh and another one so close, casting a shadow over them. He doesn't want to call it fear, he's never really been afraid of Thor, but it's certainly trepidation.

 

Thor's lips make their way upwards Loki's skin, pressing light, teasing kisses all over his thighs, stomach and chest until he crawls to hover over Loki and kiss him properly on the lips. He seems to be going slow but once his tongue meets Loki's, he can tell that Thor is yearning for it, impatient and wanting.

 

Loki doesn't mean to disappoint. He arches to Thor, grasping his arms, letting his nails dig into the strong muscle, knowing that it will jolt Thor to even hotter reaction.

 

Thor runs his fingers through Loki's hair and stays there, cradling his skull with his hand while the other moves to Loki's neck, gently encircling it. Loki's body fails him for a moment and his hips jerk embarrassingly, searching friction. Thor laughs and Loki punishes him for it with a sharp bite to his lower lip.

 

And that's probably the last straw – the game of anticipation is over. Thor's grip on Loki tightens and he finds some leverage with his legs and kneels, straddling Loki's hips at first, but then he moves until his knees are pressed to Loki's armpits, forcing him to raise his arms and tilt his head to see Thor properly.

 

“A pillow for my brother, please,” Thor says and Loki is confused for a split second, until the other Thor appears in his line of vision and picks up a pillow, lightly stuffing it under Loki's head.

 

Thor doesn't need to command his double verbally. Loki wonders why he did it – for the show?

 

Thor is looking down at him with a smug smile and strokes his own cock, close enough to Loki's face to make it impossible to ignore.

 

“Thor-” Loki starts saying, disgruntled by the lack of foreplay (well, not really, but he feels like being contrary) and Thor's blatant attempt to be in charge. He never gets to say anything though as the second he speaks, Thor tugs on his hair and pushes the tip of his cock between his parted lips

 

And honestly, Loki could bite – or throw Thor across the room with magic as a matter of fact – but he doesn't. He can beat Thor in his own game. Always has.

 

And so he moans around the wet head and darts his tongue out to the slit, teasing a ragged breath from Thor. He plays with the foreskin for as long as he is able, tugging on the soft skin with his lips and wetting it with his tongue. The grip on his hair loosens as Thor grows distracted, eyes falling shut and Loki suppresses a smirk. But after a while the playful attentions stop being enough for Thor and he pushes his hips forward, making Loki crane his neck and part his jaws to take it in. Thor slides his cock in and out of Loki's open mouth, not deep enough to make him choke, but just enough that a carries a warning.

 

He concentrates on the dick in his mouth so much that he almost misses the short look Thor throws over his shoulder. Almost. And then Thor is stuffing both of his thumbs into Loki's mouth alongside his cock, keeping his jaws open.

 

Loki learns why a second later.

 

Two strong, warm hands part his legs and push them up in the air until he is spread out. And then a wet tongue slides from his balls between his cheeks without a warning.

 

Thor's fingers and cock muffle the squeak he accidentally lets out. Assured that Loki won't startle and ruin their fun by more than a playful bite, Thor pulls his thumbs out and pets Loki's cheeks. He smears saliva on them doing that, but Loki appreciates the soothing gesture and gets back to sucking, more than a little distracted by the diligent tongue that works him open.

 

He can't see, his vision is blocked by Thor, but the hands that keep his legs parted are familiar and so is the gentle scrape of beard and he relaxes in time. Above him, Thor is breathing hard, his hips jerking in more and more demanding pace. Loki sucks hard on the head of his cock and Thor moans out loud, to Loki's satisfaction. He does it again and again, every time Thor pulls out enough for him to try, which is getting less frequent as he seems to be overtaken by the need to simply fuck Loki's throat.

 

Unexpectedly, there is a wet and slick finger sliding into Loki's hole and he lets out something between a shout and whimper, from surprise more than from the intrusion and is promptly gagged by Thor's cock sliding down his throat. Loki's nose bumps into Thor's belly and then Thor is grasping his hair again, grunting as he comes.

 

Loki lies shivering, caged by Thor's trembling form, and grows more and more aware of the skilful administrations his hole gets. His chin in resting against Thor's soft loins, where his thighs meet belly and he presses a kiss there because it's such a vulnerable place, but then he tries to push Thor away from him, because he's momentarily lost in his post-orgasmic bliss and Loki wants to watch the pretty double eat him out for a moment now.

 

He gets his wish and licks his swollen lips, taste of Thor's come still lingering. Another thing he likes to complain about. But as it is, he must maintain his image of prince of lies.

 

The real Thor slumps right next to him, hands lovingly but lazily travelling over Loki's torso and together they watch Thor's copy enthusiastically lick around Loki's hole, occasionally darting up to nuzzle his balls or give long, teasing lick to the length of his cock while he pumps two fingers in and out. Loki sighs in pleasure, leaning to his Thor. And that's certainly a pleasant experience – one tongue in his mouth, one in his ass. He could get used to that.

 

They stay like that until all the kissing and Loki's moans rouse Thor again, which admittedly doesn't take very long at all. On Thor's silent command, the double withdraws and Loki doesn't have a chance to complain before Thor is pulling Loki into his lap, dipping his fingers into conveniently handed bowl of oil and spreading it on his cock. Loki's hole is already drenched in the substance.

 

Thor leans against the headboard and Loki straddles him, teasingly sliding Thor's cock between his cheeks and thighs. Thor doesn't say anything to hurry Loki up, he simply starts sucking the skin of Loki's neck and twists his nipples with both hands, tweaking the numbs between his thumbs and forefingers and Loki caves in soon enough. Having his nipples teased always makes him feel like there is an itch he can't scratch – he barely feels anything on his chest, the jolts of pleasure or pain go straight down. And so he gives in and guides Thor inside, starting the long slide down the length. It's sweet torture for both of them.

 

Loki starts bouncing away on Thor's lap as soon as he adjusts to the stretch.

 

“Beautiful,” Thor breathes. “Brother-”

 

Loki just moans, grinding down. His cock is hard, slapping his and Thor's belly in turn with the movement, neglected – even the double who had free range between Loki's thighs concentrated more on Loki's hole. He grasps himself but only gets a few tugs in before his arms are being drawn back, pressed against his body. The double is kneeling over Thor's knees, hugging Loki from behind and trailing open mouthed kisses over his neck and shoulders.

 

And then, still holding Loki in place with one arm, he reaches down to where Thor's cock slips into Loki and adds one slick finger.

 

“A-aaah,” Loki shouts, eyes going wide. The stretch, with only one extra finger, is almost more than he can take. It pushes Thor's cock more firmly against his opening and the slide becomes intense to the point of not being bearable. Sparks go off behind his closed eyelids when the double seats him more firmly in Thor's lap and shifts him so that Thor's cock can nudge his prostate with every stroke.

 

Thor looks a little winded for a moment as well, surely Loki must feel tighter than ever to him, but his shocked expression is soon replaced by a blissful smirk and he kisses Loki hard while pushing up his hips to meet Loki's. Loki is still trying to work himself up and down on Thor's cock, but he is heavily supported by the double who pushes him in the right direction.

 

When the second finger is added alongside Thor's cock, Loki falls over onto Thor's chest and wails.

 

He feels like he's being torn apart and yet he can't say no because he is reaching levels of pleasure and exertion like never before. He buries his face in the sweaty skin of Thor's chest and tries to breathe, his mind blank except for the trembling focus on the fingers and cock in his ass.

 

“Loki,” Thor breathes into his ear. “Brother, are you ready?”

 

And Loki's mouth just falls open but nothing comes out – of course he's not ready. But the ragged moan that tears its way from his throat a second later seems to be enough of an answer for Thor. The fingers are withdrawn and Loki is pressed more firmly against Thor, the double holds him there with a steady hand on Loki's neck and his hips are tilted for better access, without actually ever sliding away from Thor.

 

At first it's just pressure, bumping into the soft skin of his crack but then Thor withdraws from him a bit, almost to the tip and suddenly it seems there is space – he shouts when the second cock slots more readily into him and then begins the slow process of push and pull. Thor controls the double as well as himself and so it's probably easier than it would be than with an actual third party, but it's still torture for Loki. Excruciatingly slowly Thor pushes his cock back in Loki, all the way to the root and the double follows. When they are both pressed as deep in Loki as they can, they stop and they all breathe harshly into the silence.

 

Loki feels... high. His mind doesn't seem to heed any of his attempts to calm down or control himself. He is _full,_ painfully stretched, stuffed to the limit with Thor and his copy. He doesn't want to move, doesn't want to breathe, doesn't really want to do anything but feel.

 

Of course, Thor has other plans. He stays motionless under Loki, arms encircling him firmly, kissing his cheeks and mouth reverently while the Thor behind Loki moves, fucking him in slow strokes.

 

It presses Thor's – the still Thor's – cock against Loki prostate and the pressure, with so little movement is almost his undoing. He bucks and promptly cries out because fuck that _hurt_ and Thor shushes him, muscles straining as he fights the urge to pound into Loki.

 

Loki realizes this and something in his lurches against the idea – he has two cocks stuffed in his ass and there is no way they are going to do this half-way.

 

“Fuck me,” he growls at Thor.

 

“Loki, you are- It would be too much.”

 

“That's not for you to decide. Do it! Fuck me! Both of you.”

 

And he's gone mad, this is crazy, but his cock still aches with arousal, his erection never faltering despite the pain and so he lets go, giving Thor a resolute look – which is hard because he just wants to moan and scream.

 

But Thor listens to him and he and his double both start moving at the same time, going in counter movements, but neither ever pulling out so Loki remains constantly stretched beyond limit. Thor, the real one, straightens and soon Loki is firmly sandwiched between two unyielding bodies, huge cocks pumping in and out of him and Thor is groaning and telling him how beautiful he is, how tight he is and how well he takes it and then, damn him, he wraps a fist around Loki's cock and jerks it.

 

Loki comes instantly all over Thor's hand but oh, they are not done. He is not at first aware of the tears, but then he feels them wetting his cheeks and he groans, trying to suppress a whimper. He is over-sensitive and raw, feeling every shift and twitch inside him, but luckily it seems that Thor is getting there as well, eyes shut and expression strained.

 

“Thor,” he moans. “Thor, please.”

 

And it helps – Thor's eyes shoot open and he looks at him, his gaze dark and hungry and he kisses Loki hard and jerks his hips up with force.

 

“Loki, _Loki_ \- aaah!”

 

Thor comes and the double disappears almost instantly, leaving come gushing out of Loki's hole and he groans both in relief and discomfort at the feeling.

 

They both probably fall asleep for a while and Loki wakes still draped over Thor, sore and sweaty. Thor blinks up at him with clear gaze and smiles contently.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Mhmm,” Loki confirms. They lie together for a while and then Loki begins swirling patterns on Thor's skin with the tip of his finger.

 

“You know,” he says. “This wasn't really a good idea.”

 

Thor's expression is immediately worried and heart-broken at once and Loki chuckles.

 

“Did you not- Was it too much?”

 

“No, it was extraordinary. And _good._ But brother, you forget, even though you are... accomplished in seidr for someone who spent most of his life just smashing things... I am your teacher. And if my estimates are correct, I could maintain at least four of those copies.”

 

Thor's eyes widen and Loki bites his tongue to stifle a laugh.

 

“I hope you will raise to the challenge.”

 

 


	12. 1. Anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apart from the 30 day challenge list, I'm also looking into [this](http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw) huge list of kinks and situations, so this #3, "on the sofa"!

_Thor/Loki, post-Dark world_

 

A wiser man, perhaps, would appreciate not being at the receiving end of Thor's rage. Alas, Loki has never claimed to be wise and he finds it truly taxing, to exert so much energy and be left with nothing but silence and fleeting cold glare.

He has sneaked into the Avengers tower. Not an impossible nor overly complicated task, not for him anyway, but still. He did make an effort. Midgardian technology is outdated and crude, but some of the security measurements of his brother's current dwelling place are thorough enough to slow him down and make him concentrate. He doesn't want to be disturbed.

But so far, there is nothing to disturb. Thor lets Loki sit where he might, which happens to be on long, plush sofa, and goes around his business. Loki bears the silence as Thor undresses from his light armour, something he prefers to wear daily here on Midgard. Not entirely casual, but not his best, heaviest armour either. Practical for this geography. So yes, this Loki watches with interest, keeping his face perfectly schooled into an expression of mild amusement, hiding the jolts that run through him as Thor bares more skin. The light in the room is pleasant, almost dim and has nice, warm tone, much unlike most of the lighting devices on Midgard emit. It speaks of luxury that might seem different from what both of them are used to, but it is luxury nonetheless. Thor then, to Loki's great disappointment, slips into loose trousers of comfortable looking material and, to lesser disappointment, a tight top that leaves his shoulders and good part of his chest bare. Thor has never worn anything like that on Asgard; the closest piece of clothing similar to it that comes to Loki's mind is a sleeveless tunic deeply cut at the front, popular choice of every Aesir man in the heat of summer. Newly clothed, Thor sits down at a desk and that's when Loki's patience, or maybe his willingness to play this game, falters. Thor's desk, as sleek and polished as the rest of the furniture in the room, is dominated by a silver desk computer and it quietly buzzes to life on Thor's command. Loki hates this primitive technology, but what he hates more is Thor's proficiency with it. Thor, who has always disliked working with devices of science in his youth has turned his nose on the best the universe has to offer and turned to antiquated scraps.

In a way, Loki thinks, it's quite similar to the relationships Thor has rejected and the ones he has started.

In a flare of anger, Loki twitches his fingers and the computer quietens. Thor stares for a moment at the dark screen and then springs from the chair, so quickly Loki can't even react. In a matter of seconds he is flattened against the back of the sofa he has been sitting on, Thor's forearm pressed to his neck.

"What do you want," Thor growls flatly and against his better judgement Loki smiles because despite the lack of air, this is exactly what he wanted.

No more silence. No more restraint.

This is what he has been getting from Thor ever since he revealed himself after the fight with Malekith. He let Thor spend several months on Midgard, watching him often from Hlidskjalf, but then he grew restless, bored. His disguised rule was wholly unsatisfactory and what more, simple observation proved to be almost futile when it came to understanding what was happening with Thor. And that has never happened to Loki before. That could not be.

"I just wanted to see you," Loki purrs, hiding true sentiment under mocking flirtation. Thor lets him go abruptly, but this time, Loki is ready and follows the motion until one of his arms is wound about Thor's waist, so approachable and slim in the thin clothing, and the other in his hair. It of course leaves Loki terribly vulnerable to any hit, shove or punch Thor might choose to inflict on him with his free hands, but Loki thinks that it has been established he is not here to fight. Thor stills, arms hanging by his sides and he stares over Loki's shoulder for a while, jaw clenching. Then, with terrible gravity, his gaze lands on Loki's face.

"So you came to fuck?" he asks in a rough voice, hardly more than a deep rumble coming from his chest.

Loki is not quite ready for the hurt underneath it and his own reaction to this feeling makes him angry. He tugs on Thor's hair carelessly.

"You hypocrite. As if you'd give me more!"

They are both silent as the implication of Loki's words dawns on them. Loki's heart is suddenly beating faster, sending heat to his face. He bites his tongue rather than try and backtrack on his words; that would only make it worse. It's hard to believe that he came here with a plan, calm and prepared. Thor always does this to him, creates a storm of emotion in Loki just as easily as he might in a sky - anger, confusion, desire, desperation.

Thor's eyes wander again, looking into nothing.

The stillness is maddening but Loki just tries to breathe, inching forward so that their fronts are pressed flush together, his grip on Thor's waist tightening. He thinks that maybe this is all worth it, just for these moment, for breathing in Thor's scent for a few stolen moments, while Thor is too uncertain to even throw Loki off. His skin is burning and it's a cherished sensation.

And then, abruptly and without warning, except maybe for the darkness behind Thor's eyelids, Thor grasps Loki's hair much like Loki still holds his and tugs his head backwards, making his mouth go slack and bare his throat. And then Loki's heart clenches as Thor kisses him in a wild attack of tongue and teeth.

Loki praises the Norns.

He releases Thor's hair and emptily tries to hook his arm around Thor's shoulders instead, not fighting the onslaught. He almost panics when Thor releases him mere minutes later, both their mouth shiny and red, sticky with saliva and maybe a drop of blood.

"Undress," Thor commands and Loki obeys in his relief. His armour, all the leather and metal, vanishes and he stands naked before Thor, excited beyond words. Thor is still clad in his unremarkable midgardian wear, but Loki feels advantageous, sliding a hand down his own chest in obvious invitation.

Thor grasps Loki's neck, a bitter-sweet reminder of everything good that has passed between them, but his hold is tight, dangerous. With his other hand, he pulls down his trousers to mid-thighs and forces Loki to the ground.

Thor's cock is so hard already that Loki needs only lean forward to take him into his mouth comfortably; he doesn’t need to use hands at all. He slides down and up Thor's length once, just once, then pulls off and looks up.

"You aren't attempting to shame me, are you, brother?"

He is rewarded with a half-smile, but even that seems to be brighter than the whole Sun of this damned realm.

"I know you better than that."

He would never, ever admit it of course, but that very moment, naked, on his knees with the taste of Thor's precome on his tongue and Thor's eyes smiling down on him, it's the happiest he's been in years.

"Good," he smirks back. "I have a mouthful of teeth after all."

"You should have a mouthful of quite something else," Thor growls and shoves his cock back between Loki's lips.

He brings Thor off viciously, with sucking until his jaw aches and swallowing him to the root even though his eyes water. He is rewarded by groans that decidedly turn into moans as Thor comes, filling Loki's mouth with come, holding him in place by the hair so that Loki can't move away. As if he would have.

After that, Thor seems quite opposed to standing upright and he melts down onto the sofa. Loki joins him, stretching at the opposite end, legs spread wide.

"Selfish," he murmurs and strokes his own cock, watching Thor with clear challenge in his eyes.

"Greedy," Thor returns the jibe, but is already advancing on Loki, pushing him down into the upholstery. They kiss again, slowly this time, but so deeply that Loki is left breathless with feelings he doesn't want to examine. Thor's mouth is as it ever was, plump and giving, tasting like berry wine.

Having come once, Thor is unhurried while Loki squirms in need. He kisses slowly the entirety of Loki's neck and chest, sucking at sensitive parts until blood wells up under Loki's skin and leaves blue marks. Loki realizes he's in trouble when Thor lies down on top of him, settling comfortably between his legs and starts sucking on Loki's nipples.

"Thor," he whines, pushing his hips up to drag his cock over Thor's stomach.

The only response he gets is a warning bite to his nipple. So he bears it then, even though he gets progressively more vocal, complaining and demanding. Despite the ache in this straining cock, he doesn't truly mind; which is just another betrayal of his silly heart. Thor is focused solely on him, attacking Loki's vulnerable parts as he might attack an enemy, determined, passionate and single minded.

He can only keen desperately and wind his fingers in Thor's silky hair when Thor moves even lower and spreads Loki's thighs wide to lick on the sensitive skin on the inner sides of them, still ignoring Loki's cock.

He doesn't really do it on purpose because his mind is too far gone, but even so, Loki manages to utter the magic words.

"Brother, please!"

And Thor pauses, lifting his head from where he's been kissing the crease between Loki's thigh and the v of his crotch. He looks at Loki with unreadable, darkened expression, his beard dark with spit and sweat, hair impossibly tousled. He looks wild and beautiful and Loki is afraid for a moment. But then, never breaking eye-contact, Thor finally circles Loki's cock in his palm, petting the wet head with the pad of his thumb. Then a crooked smile appears on Thor's red lips. He slides a tight fist over Loki's cock a few times and then resolutely commands:

"Turn over."

And as Loki waits there, draped over the arm of the sofa, exposed ass in the air, legs parted and doing nothing to conceal his red, straining erection, he wonders just how it happened that they started this game, this game in which Loki pretends to obey and Thor pretends to be harsh and uncaring.

He doesn't really think about anything any more when Thor returns from his brief errand and slides two slick fingers into Loki's hole. Loki would lie until his tongue was blue just to tease some jealousy out of Thor and claim dozens of lovers have pleased him since Thor ceased doing so, but the truth was, it burned with the sweet burn of newness and warmed him with old pleasure.

It's only ever been Thor.

Thor's thick fingers stretching him, quick, but cautious, betraying their care by questioning prodding and sparks of pleasure once Thor has found Loki's spot.

He cannot bear it once the discomfort fades. He forcefully shoves himself onto Thor's fingers, hissing curses.

"Fuck me. Do it!"

Thor chuckles and oh, Loki is growing more and more angry, frustrated with his own needs and as always, with Thor. That smug bastard, thinking he rules the game. Loki will-

He all but screams as Thor parts his cheeks with both hands, exposing and stretching his hole to make way for the head of his cock, slick and hard and unyieldingly slipping past Loki's rim. Thor bottoms out in one slow, forceful motion and all thought and speech flee Loki. He can hardly breathe and so he gasps for air even as Thor draws back and slams into him, finding perfect purchase at Loki's hips. Loki chokes on a feeling of desperation as Thor's cock drags hotly over his spot, again and again. And for a moment, it seems as though Thor has grown merciful because he takes Loki's cock in hand and strokes it in perfect rhythm of his fucking and Loki just keeps rising and rising, the pleasure unbearable, until he explodes, coming with a scream he doesn't manage to muffle. For the moment, he doesn't even mind, because it only makes Thor fuck him harder and his orgasm stretches for impossible amount of time, his cock twitching and spurting embarrassing amount of spend. He blissfully sags onto the sofa then, his legs giving out, head resting on his arms, sleep held bay only by the realization that he cannot stay.

Those thoughts are very wayward. Thor, of course, isn't done.

He hoists Loki up like he weights nothing and drapes him over his lap, settling against the back of the sofa. Loki blinks at him, legs spread wide over Thor's thighs. Some resemblance of sense is coming back to Loki and he tries to prepare for whatever is coming, but that's easier said than done. Thor presses their chests together, slick with sweat and he mouths at Loki's neck tenderly while his fingers travel upside Loki's thigh and slip into his loosened, wet hole. The sound Loki makes when the tips of Thor's fingers brush over his over-sensitive prostate cannot be named, or he certainly doesn't wish to name it. He fears it might be something like sob. But it only entourages Thor and he pulls his fingers out to drag them between Loki's cheeks teasingly until the sensitive skin there is tingling and then drives them back in.

Soon Loki wishes Thor would kiss him again, or licked his neck, or sucked his nipples, but he is to have neither and he knows why. Thor is watching him, watching his face with unnerving intensity. No matter how hard Loki tries, he cannot school his expression, he is wrecked, sensitive and mindless, torn between need and a feeling that it's all too much.

And Thor wants to see all of that. Damn him.

He should be the last person to underestimate his brother and somehow he still does.

"Do you want my cock again?" Thor asks seemingly all of a sudden, three of his fingers buried deep inside Loki.

"Do you plan on not giving it to me?" Loki manages a teasing reply even though his mind screams 'yes!'.

"Ah," Thor makes a mockingly bashful face before catching Loki by the hips and slamming him down on his cock.

This time Loki definitely sobs. Thor holds him firmly in place, the two of them pressed together, arms wound tightly about the other. Loki does his best to stay still and upright as Thor pushes his hips up and down with enough force to break the sofa underneath them.

Loki is concentrating so hard on weathering this storm that he cannot comprehend at first that Thor has begun to speak.

"... loved you so much- I would have....- everything."

The words, incomplete as they are, penetrate the fog of Loki's brain and he twitches, trying to escape, but it's pointless, Thor seizes him firmly, biting his shoulder hard and with one last thrust upwards he comes, emptying inside Loki. He can feel it, raw as he is, every hot spurt filling him. He realizes he's breathing heavily, panting with wheezing little breaths and this even worsens when Thor once more puts his hand on Loki's cock, hard despite the scare that Thor's muffled, moaned words gave him. With Thor's softening cock inside him, come slowly starting to leak out of his reddened hole, it doesn't take Loki long at all to come again, covering Thor's fist and both of their bellies with come.

The silence then feels heavy, buzzing with the blood still rushing through their veins.

Loki feels impossibly exhausted, boneless and spent, but he cannot forget where he is or what just happened - or rather, what happened before.

He needs to leave, he needs to go right away, he needs to-

"If you-" Thor starts and Loki watches numbly as the apple of his throat jumps. "I will not accept this any longer. I demand assurances from you."

Loki is silent for impossibly long; he doesn't mean to, simply no words are coming. Everything he can think of is either harsh rejection (and he is sure that would destroy his chances forever) or sentiment too bare to reveal.

He can hardly believe it when Thor seems to offer him help.

"I've always know you love me. What I need is for you to act like it." A pause, wet lashes lowering almost as if in shame. "Just a bit. Please."

Loki has to open his mouth to take a deep breath through it.

"Well it... it makes no matter whether I sneak out from here at night or by daylight. The mortals are blind either way," he tries to smirk.

Thor watches him with calm expectation and Loki cringes.

"So I can stay. For the night."

That earns him the half smile again.

"Thank you."


	13. 3. Body fluids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still filling the 30 day list, but I have found [this](http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw) list also and this is number 85 - Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep). Just for the extra inspiration :)

Thor/Loki, vague pre-Thor, watersports (pissing). 

 

"Mmm..."

 

Loki shivered a bit, fighting against slipping under again. There was no light in the room as the curtains have been shut closed to ensure some privacy and now not even the stars could illuminate his surroundings.

 

Not that it mattered; he knew perfectly where he was and who was there with him. The soft breath on his neck and the exploring, warm hands on his hips were Thor's. He purred in sleepy approval, too boneless and happy to be embarrassed about being so transparent. He still felt a bit cold though because Thor had pulled the sheets down from him in his quest of mapping Loki's skin with his fingertips.

 

"Mind if I keep you awake for a while?" Thor whispered, his voice low and rough, making a whole another kind of shiver run along Loki's spine.

 

"If you make it worth my time," Loki tried to quip, though he gasped as Thor's fingers found his nipples and he began tugging them gently. As heat from the touches started to pool in his belly, he squirmed a bit, realizing his bladder was quite full. They had been drinking wine before they fell to bed last night and Loki felt the result.

 

The idea of getting up was abominable.

 

Before he could think more on the subject, Thor wrapped his arms around him, tipping them both so they were on their sides, fronts pressed together and kissed Loki deeply. Thor's tongue was bold and Loki moaned into the kiss again, getting almost light-headed with the wet, warm feeling. Thor was everywhere around him and they were devouring each other with long strokes of tongue and gentle biting. Loki could never get enough of the feeling of catching Thor's plump lips with his teeth and biting them lightly, but threateningly. Thor seemed to be fond of sliding his tongue in and out of the cavern of Loki's mouth in a rather straightforward imitation of fucking. It made Loki's cock strain hard with the promise of things to come.

 

Thor held them together, legs entwined, hips thrusting lightly. He licked and sucked at Loki's neck, hungry and needy.

 

"Taste so good... brother..."

 

Loki would laugh at Thor's need if his own wasn't just as strong.

 

Last night they had fucked three times - first Loki bent Thor over the table and drove him half mad, both with his cock in Thor's ass and with the things he whispered to Thor’s ear as he pressed his face down onto the wood. Properly riled up, Thor turned on him as soon as Loki came, his grip on Thor slipping, and he threw Loki onto the bed. His took his revenge by thrusting into Loki incredibly slowly, in and out again with long strokes, often pulling out so that he could stretch Loki open again and again. And then finally, they spooned tiredly together and Thor slid into him again, gentle and languid.

 

Loki felt some of that gentleness clinging onto Thor even now – his hands were travelling over the expanse of Loki's back, caressing generously. When Thor's palms cupped the globes of Loki's ass, he arched his spine, pushing into Thor's grip. He could see Thor's eyes glinting with laughter even in the dark, but he obliged, kneading and pinching the round flesh. Loki started to pant as Thor's fingers quested closer and closer to the cleft of his ass and he rubbed himself against Thor shamelessly, desperate for the feeling of Thor's fingers entering him. It would be wet and filthy and sting a little – he was still sore from last night, but also still wet and open with oil and spend.

 

He let out a disappointed growl when Thor withdrew, but Thor only chuckled.

 

"Don't worry."

 

He laid on his back, pulling Loki onto him and tugged him upwards, so that Loki's head was higher than Thor's and Thor could more easily slip one arm between their torsos and then between Loki's legs, while the other he left free, slipping onto Loki's ass from above.

 

Loki groaned. Yes, Thor was sometimes unbearably clever. Loki lad to support himself with his arms, spread on top of Thor as he was and it felt like Thor's hands were everywhere. Thor's left arm held Loki in place even as his fingers returned to their kneading from before and his right hand stroked the back of Loki's balls, inching upwards to the spongy perineum and to his hole.

 

"Thor..."

 

And oh, Thor listened to his plea, sipping gentle fingers inside of Loki, one from above, one from under and it was perfect, perverse and greedy. Loki imagined Thor stretching him like this, with each finger pulling him open, exposing the redness of his ass, a proof of everything they've done. Or maybe Thor could hold him open and slip his cock inside, stuffing Loki impossibly full-

 

"Can I fuck you like this?" Thor asked, circling his index fingers around the stretched rim. "You are so open-"

 

Loki couldn't believe it. He was just thinking- but it was only a fantasy and now Thor had the exact same thing in mind.

 

"I- yes, Norns, yes."

 

Thor keened and Loki could feel him twitching underneath, probably so driven with the idea – the idea they both had – that the arousal bodily shook him.

 

"Help... guide me to you."

 

Loki choked a bit. Thor didn't want to pull his fingers out, still gently thrusting. He reached behind, groping for Thor's cock, finding it hard and wet at the tip. If it didn't make Thor so unbearably smug, Loki would often voice his amazement (and happiness) with the huge size of it, both in length and girth. And now... Thor's fingers might be surprisingly long and elegant, but he was still a big man and so were his fingers... could Loki really take it? Thor's cock and two of his fingers?

 

The answer was yes.

 

The large, plump head of Thor's cock was easily slotted between his fingers as he left them still, holding Loki open.

 

"Slowly, love," Thor whispered to him, full of care and Loki swallowed a wave of emotion that had nothing to do with the intense physical feelings of sex.

 

"Thor, oh-" Loki gasped as he was stretched wide, feeling the burn. Thor's right hand was still lodged between them and his thumb was pressing behind Loki's balls, making his vision white out. And Thor kept going, lifting his hips more and more until Loki's rim was stretched taut by the fingers and by Thor's girth.

 

"Shit, Loki, Loki-" Thor panted, staring up. Loki surged forward, opening his mouth to Thor's and they licked and sucked and bit at the other eagerly, taking time to get over the shock of what they were feeling. Thor could touch where he was fucking Loki and he seemed awed by the sensation and Loki was burning up, breathing heavily as he felt terribly full. Their mouths parted and Loki kept gasping for breath, trying to hold on.

 

Then he started moving. Up and down, his movement was limited by the position of Thor's hands, but it was more than enough, the stretch, the fullness. And it was perfect, intense and so very hot, but then Thor started doing something with his hands, especially the one he held between them.

 

He tried to massage Loki's balls and his taint, knowing how much Loki usually loved that, but it felt like all the breath was punched out of Loki and suddenly the burn was too much. It rose from his crotch and ass all the way to his belly until it seemed the whole lower half of his belly was on fire – and then there was the pressure.

 

Later, Loki privately thought the most embarrassing part of it all was how he was completely ignorant to his body's more mundane needs in favour of his burning, senseless need for Thor – for sex with him, for his body, for his love.

 

"Fuck, Thor, stop!" he cried, himself unsure of the torrent of sensations ripping through him. He could just glimpse Thor's startled face and he felt Thor's fingers leaving him, hurried but careful. Too late.

 

The burn turned to warmth only and suddenly Loki knew, he realized finally what was happening, but he couldn't stop. He was still face down on top of Thor, his arms not holding him up anymore and Thor's cock was still inside him, still stretching him, still making him feel way too full.

 

He drenched Thor's belly with piss, his face colouring with mortification. Finally he could stop, stop the flow that released the terrible pressure inside him that he had thought was only the result of their fucking.

 

Thor was still, hands still grasping Loki's hips as he caught him when he pulled his fingers from Loki's ass.

 

"Are you-" Thor started. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

 

Loki thought that was an odd question, but he answered automatically. "No, I'm-, I'm so sorry-"

 

Thor nudged Loki with his shoulder to make him look up. Loki has never been so glad for lack of light.

 

"Brother, be honest, are you- Did I hurt you?"

 

A twinge of anger ran through Loki.

 

"I'm fucking fine,Thor, do you want me to spell out for you what just happened?"

 

A beat of silence and then: "Oh."

 

Thor's grip on Loki's hips tightened and for half a second, Loki was worried that he would be thrown off and Thor would yell at him in disgust.

 

He should know his brother better.

 

With one smooth motion, Thor fucked into Loki again, lifting his hips off the bed fully while slamming Loki's down.

 

"Fuck," Thor panted and Loki was speechless – his brother was frantic and he could feel his cock inside him straining and growing, announcing his orgasm in a way that Loki knew intimately well.

 

So that's how it is, Loki thought. It was almost impossible to speak, but he tried nevertheless.

 

"Did you like it?" he gasped into Thor's ear. "Do you like to see me brought so low?"

 

Thor laughed breathlessly, the speed of his thrusts never wavering. "You weren't low, brother, you were rather – hnghhh – high if I may say so."

 

And then he rolled them over. Loki moaned pitifully as he felt more of the wetness between them dripping down onto the mattress. Thor hitched Loki's legs up and drove into him with force.

 

"You loved it so much and you were so full... you were filled with me- there was no place for anything but my cock and fingers in you."

 

Thor was a dirty-fighting bastard, Loki thought.

 

Despite the speed of his thrusts, Thor sneaked one hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Loki's cock. Loki groaned pitifully, feeling how wet and warm it still was. But Thor's hand on him – and the powerful drive of his cock – made him hard again.

 

"That's it," Thor coaxed. "That's it brother, give me some more...I've got you..."

 

The pleasure that coiled at the base of Loki's spine seemed to be sharp somehow, hot and prickly. He's lost all control and there was nothing shielding him from Thor's words an his touches. He was already left bare, spent in a whole another way. He hadn't realized he was holding something back before, but he clearly he must have been, because now he it was like he was taken with a torrent of feelings and sensations.

 

He shouted through his release, arching his back and throwing his head back and he could just barely feel Thor desperately biting at his neck, becoming rougher as he reached climax as well. In a bright moment of elation, Loki saw a clear parallel, a base similarity between Thor spending his seed and his own... release of piss before.

 

He laughed.

 

Thor curled around him as he was still hiccuping in bouts of mirth and they stayed like this for long minutes, until Thor grew just a bit impatient and asked to be let on the joke.

 

"We are animals, Thor," Loki told him, not displeased. "Beasts. Look at us. We're brothers-"

 

Thor tensed just for a moment and Loki took no offence because he saw right through him. Thor wasn't afraid of what they were doing – he was afraid Loki would reject it ultimately. Loki knew this because his fears were very similar.

 

"And I suppose... it has to show from time to time."

 

Thor relaxed then, squeezing Loki even tighter, mindless of the horrible mess they were lying in.

 

"You don't have to convince me," he chuckled. "I wasn't complaining."

 

"I know. You are simple like that."

 

"Don't be so sure. I already have several complicated ideas in my mind."

 

Loki faked an exaggerated shiver to mask the real one. "Tough talk."

 

Thor kissed him, hard. "You'll see."

 

 


End file.
